Walk With Me
by LFC Hotstuff
Summary: Edward lost his legs prior to receiving immortality. Bella was devastated by the man she then loved. Can two damaged people be brought back to life by love? This story will draw you in completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Edward lost his legs from the knee down prior to receiving immortality thanks to the tragic day during World War 1 due to a landmine incident. Though it was a century ago, all the details were etched in his brain like a broken recording bringing about feelings of inadequacies. He was a vampire and therefore supposed to be agile and yet he felt he was half a man. Bella was devastated by the man she loved. He was a charmer, with his blond hair and blue eyes: he looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. Who knew he would wind up being so abusive? Once she found out she was pregnant, she escaped to make a new life for herself. Can two damaged people be brought back to life by love? Edward like you have never seen him. Slow burn. Rated M for sweet lemons. This story completely draws you in and will not let you go.**  
**

**Chapter One**

As Edward lay on his divan, the feeling of melancholy washed over him like wildfire. He raked his hand on his golden colored hair with desperation and sadness. This was an all too familiar thought that kept creeping up on him during the absence of activities during the weekend. Why did he have to feel incomplete and lonely? He was a Vampire after all. As strong, skilled and invincible as he was, there was one glaring power he did not possess and didn't think he could ever have. Agility is something he cannot associate himself with. Feelings of inadequacy, being half a man, often haunted and tortured his thoughts. What a bitter irony as far as his present state was concerned.

After a century of trying, believing that the ghost of his past, his physical defect and insurmountable insecurities were hidden in the deepest pit of discarded abyss. Buried and hopefully forgotten.

Thanks to the tragic day during the first World war when he lost both of his legs from the knee down during a landmine incident. It was a century ago but all details were etched in his brain like broken recording. All too familiar pain enveloped him as got up and moved slowly to his stereo, he slipped a CD inside the player as he waited for the music to begin. The brand new, state of the art stereo was a gift from his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme for his birthday. Sure, he loved it and thanked them for it, but unfair as it may seem, he was just shooting for a more inexpensive gift, knowing too well he would never get it. A good working pair of legs would be nice, he thought to himself. As the music of U2 drifted on the stereo, one of his favorite contemporary bands, it began soothing his nerves for the moment.

He ambled over to stand by the window, unsupported by the hand crutches he had grown to loathe, a frown spreading across his pale white face. He checked his reflection on the glass window. Normal looking, almost human, actually. He laughed a little. Dressed in a tan sweater and dark slacks, he exuded the persona of a normal teenage kid, full of life, promise and screaming libido. Unsuspecting individuals wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him next to a regular Joe. Fitting and blending in is what they, the Cullen's, did best.

Sliding the window open, a gush of air hit his face and he welcomed the fresh scent of the nearby oak tree swirling around him, massaging his acute senses. This was one of those days he felt damned, as much as he tried to lock the memory key away…. It surfaced to torture him again. That ill-fated day when his life was turned upside down…

**Edward's Point of View-Flashback**

_I shuddered at the memory of the tragic day, it was 1918. I received a letter, the draft that would take me to the war. With hands shaking I opened the envelope and read the orders that I would have to report for duty in one week. _

_My assignment was to go to France, the western front. My father, Edward Sr. and mother Elizabeth, looked at me with desperation and fear, knowing that it may be the last time they would see me. A sense of dread blanketed me at that point but a sense of purpose also grew stronger every second that passed. As their only son, I was painfully aware that I may not come back, and they would have to live in sorrow and grief of never seeing me again. _

_At seventeen, I had yet to go and venture the world; I had not even had a girl, a relationship. I could sense that my parents hoped to see me with a wife and children someday, but that would have to wait. I had not met the girl who I wanted to be with anyway. All this could be put on hold until I came back._

_Upon my deployment, I was flown to the western front immediately. After several weeks of introduction to my battalion, orientation of my field assignment and practicing with various weapons, I was ready. The US expeditionary forces were to report under General John J Pershing. The war was fought in mostly trenches; I was familiar with that after my rather quick training in that area._

_I was not a very religious person but with the battle raging and my fellow soldier dying in front of me, I started praying in my head, asking for protection and guidance. My commander ordered us to move across enemy lines when the left side of the flank was taken out. Serious blast and ear splitting rapid fire was all I could hear when the order was given to start our advancement. As I stepped under heavy fire, I crisscrossed the field with confidence I didn't feel. _

_My gear was heavy behind my back and my rifle weighty in my tired hands as I took the left side of the field with several soldiers I had come to respect. It was too late when I realized that I had stepped on a landmine. It all happened so fast, I could only vaguely remember the explosion, the ringing in my ears, the sparks flying from under me and the fragments of my lower limbs sprawled on the ground._

_I could barely remember trying to move while lying on the ground, feeling my legs where they used to be and being hauled away to safety by a comrade. The last things I can remember before I blacked out were the shouts and curses of medics lifting me to a waiting truck to get me back to base._

_I may have been out for several days under heavy anesthesia and painkillers because the next thing I knew, I was back in the states, at Chicago hospital. I was under the care of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. From what I gathered, I coded several times. The massive loss of blood during the amputation process was another problem that caused several cardiac arrests. _

_During my first week at the hospital, I forged a deep friendship with Dr. Cullen. I admired his professionalism, his knowledge of my condition and his deep compassion. I felt deep in my bones that he could sense my hopelessness and despair. My father and mother visited me every day and stayed for a long time to bring me letters from friends and relatives, they read the me the paper and just sat with me while my mother would hold my hands and my father would gaze at me with love, kindness and pity. PITY, I was not ready for. _

_On my second week of confinement, I developed a chest infection that resulted in another cardiac arrest. Dr. Cullen was not on duty that moment and after a series of CPR by the attending staff, I was pronounced dead at 10:58pm. _

_I awakened lying on a tiny bed in a small apartment. The absence of pain was very surprising considering I could see that I still didn't have both my legs from the knee down. The pain that I'd grown accustomed to in the past week was replaced by a different ache, a searing, burning thirst in the pit of my stomach and in the back of my throat. I was also acutely aware that all my senses were heightened, for I could clearly see each and every dust particle on the bedside table, the blinding light coming from the lamp on the table; I could distinctly hear sounds for what seemed to be a mile away and thoughts of people I couldn't see came flooding in on me. As I was marveling on my newly discovered ability, I heard a distinct thought of a person next to me. _

_That was when I caught sight of Dr. Cullen; even without speaking I heard what he was thinking. He was lonely and very much conflicted with his decision of turning me. He turned me into what? I hurled myself out of the bed to attack Carlisle except I couldn't reach him the way I wanted to; I realized that I was still missing both legs. Somehow, my brute power and determination, coupled with my fear and anger, compensated for the loss and I got to him while dragging the rest of my body. He did not try to run or try to protect himself from my assault, he merely tried to subdue me. When he succeeded and I was calm enough, he began telling me the events leading to that day. _

_He explained to me that he began his shift at 11 P.M., his first visit was my room, where he found my mother and father weeping next to an empty bed. I had been taken to the morgue after several attempts to bring me back. He wanted to see for himself my final condition and to pay his last respects when he felt a faint pulse, so faint that there was no time to think logically, he reacted on instinct. He bit me and he immediately took me home when nobody was looking. I was out for close to three days. Carlisle stayed by my side throughout my whole transformation, he explained to me that with the turn, all of my abilities were enhanced. The revelation left me dumbfounded. I couldn't think straight. Me, a vampire? What in the world am I going to do now?_

_The only regrettable fact was Carlisle's inability to alter or repair my amputation. The perk of being a Vampire was the capacity to repair bodily damage that happened during transition. Given that my limbs were gone, I was set the way I am. However, Carlisle justified that there were ways to get me on my feet again with the use of prosthesis, crutches and other walking aids. I was not concerned about my legs at that very moment. I asked him about my parents, would I ever see them again? I knew the answer before I got the question out of my mouth. This will be the end of my existence as far as my parents were concerned. To them, I was dead and gone._

_The burning in my throat made me scream with pain and fury. Carlisle hurriedly told me as I was a vampire, I was craving for blood, and blood alone would quench my thirst or hunger from now on. Carlisle knew what I was thinking, killing humans was not an option and not what I signed up for. Carlisle introduced a concept that he experimented on that works- drinking animal blood as a substitute to human blood._

_We went for our first hunt together that day. With me riding on his back, hunting was an effort since I couldn't walk. We spotted a herd of deer in the nearby forest; he left me on the forest ground while he attacked the herd with utmost proficiency. He pounced one with the grace of a lion, without making the slightest sound. He brought the kill to me where I devoured it with little effort, instinct taking over. Our ensuing hunting expeditions became much easier as I learned to use my hands as a substitute to my missing lower limbs._

_._

_Carlisle continued to work at the hospital. At night, we would sneak in the prosthetic department and we would work on getting the right prosthesis for me. During the days that followed, I familiarized myself with the walking aids. No discomfort for me since I did not feel any pain. I did not expend energy on walking at all. I was just unhappy with the fact that I needed these damn aids to be able to get around. The amputation, as Carlisle had explained, was not done beautifully, some of the bones were not cut with precision, with some jutting out awkwardly. Repairs could not be done since I was set with whatever was left during my transition. Tough luck! _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **A/N: This is my first story….ever! I am just a reader before I developed this idea/story in my head and it won't go away so I had to do something about it. Let me know what you think… should I keep writing? Lol**

**I can take criticisms but please make it constructive. I would love to hear feedbacks. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next installment!**

Let me take this time to thank my awesome Beta Lindz for all her help! I have a lot to learn and her patience in showing me the ropes is very much appreciated.

**Chapter 2:**

Alice and Edward were used to the mind reading, answering the question in thoughts for a long time without having to utter words, but Alice had to clear her throat twice before she got Edward out of his trance-like thoughts.

She found him by the window, standing for what could have been an hour or so deep in his thoughts. "So what is wrong with you Edward? How can you not hear my thoughts when I've been shouting at you?" Skipping to stand next to him, she put her arms around his waist, a gesture that always melt his heart.

He loved this little annoying sister, his favorite. She was a spitfire, with her tiny features, pointed nose, dark eyes that seemed to know everything and short hair she arranged in a Goth-like style. Her movements were almost perfectly fluid with the grace of a dancer.

He turned around to return the hug, slipping pale white arms around her. "Mmm, what's up Alice? Don't you ever knock?" He added playfully while messing her hair.

"I don't know what's up with you Edward, I don't need to knock to know what you're doing, and I know I'm not interrupting anyway. She laughed and avoided a tickle from him.

How can you not hear my thoughts this time? Are you losing your touch? Her quick questions were referring to his mind reading ability.

Shaking his head, "No, if I concentrate hard enough to tune everything out, the sounds in my head can be muted to a minimum… that's what I kept practicing lately, before I got nuts with some of the mundane and crazy stuff I hear from kids at school. It works for me! See, I tuned you out! My greatest solution to your never ending chatter," he bantered. Alice knew that he was teasing her, with the ability they both had, his mind reading and her ability to see the future, things to happen, it could get exhausting.

He led her to sit on his bed, as he lowered himself with little difficulty. Folding his leg with the prosthesis could be tricky at times, yielding the C-leg and the Proprio feet is something he is getting used to.

Alice, all the while, took it all in with mild concern, knowing all too well that Edward was making it all seem too easy. "Jasper and I are going hunting, would you like to join us? It's a Saturday after all, a great day to go hunting". Getting him to go out of his room had been a task for the whole family, with Edward seeming content to stay in and spend the entire time listening to his iPod or stereo. As if on cue, he leaned forward to retrieve the iPod on his bedside drawer and began uncoiling the headphones.

"I went hunting yesterday after school, I am good for a week or so," he answered nonchalantly. He began adjusting the headphone on his ears and tuning the iPod to his desired song, wanting to end the conversation.

Alice knew that Edward detested slowing them down during a hunt. He preferred to hunt alone.

"It's a family time Edward, don't you miss spending time with us?" Alice was considering his absence during family activities when it involved running and showcasing his disability.

"Yes, I do," he said, exasperation lacing his voice. "I will make it up to you guys when you get back from hunting". Dismissively, he blasted the volume of the iPod to a high level; she could hear the music as clearly as if she was wearing the headphones herself.

Touching his arms, she got up on her feet and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "Fine, I will take you up on your words later." With that, she left his room and bounded down the stairs humming to herself.

Jasper was ready to go. Alice whispered to him, knowing too well that Edward could hear her despite the dividing walls and music. Shaking her head she said, "I tried, but can't pry him away from that stupid IPod."

"I am not kidding, one of these days, I will sneak in his room and throw that thing away," Jasper responded pulling Alice closer to him at the foot of the stairs.

"Jasper, I will hurt you if you do that," Edward called out from his room loud enough for the whole house to hear. "I will tell Alice all that I hear you thinking," he dared.

Raising both his arms in surrender, Jasper motioned for them to leave. A soft click of the door shutting left Edward with a smile.

Knowing full well that with Jaspers perverted mind, he wouldn't want Alice to hear about his nasty and disgusting thoughts. Different positions he wanted to try and outfits he could suggest Alice to wear. Disgusting. Edward tried to erase the thoughts from his head.

As a normal full blooded male, Edward felt his cock harden at the thought of sex and lovemaking. Cursing silently at Jasper for putting such arousing pictures in his head, feeling that a release was imminent, he fisted his cock; harder and harder he tugged on it until he ejaculated. He came fast and hard, just like he always did. That option, he would take to fulfill his sexual need and urges. God, the need to get laid was self consuming these days but knowing too well that he couldn't allow anyone to see him naked, to see his body with his missing parts, that road he was not willing to take yet. That's better than death-by-no-orgasm, he decided.

He got up to go to his bathroom pulling up his boxers halfway, and took the towel off the rack behind the door. He wiped the semen off himself with disgust. Closing the bathroom door louder than he intended, he reached for his car keys, while calling out to Esme, who he could hear was busy perusing over the photographs that she was restoring. "Mom, I'm going for a short drive around town".

Esme looked up from what she doing and answered in the direction where the Edward's voice came from, "Sure, drive safely son". She always worried about him. It would be nice if he found himself a mate soon. Living with a house-full of mated vampire could take a toll on Edwards psyche.

What a great day for a drive, Edward thought as he eased his metallic blue BMW 3-series from the garage full of exotic cars his family collected over the years. As he drove down the spiraling driveway, he turned up his stereo; the song of Glen Miller's "Moonlight Serenade" filled the car. Easing the powerful car onto the highway, he'd decided to drive to town, no idea where exactly to go; he'd just let his instinct go on cruise control this time.

As he begun applying pressure on the accelerator, he saw a woman standing by a sycamore tree not too far from the highway in his rearview mirror. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He slammed on his brakes, curious to find out about the strange woman he saw. That split seconds that took him to park the car and get out of the car, the woman was gone. Nowhere in sight. He was wondering why he hadn't heard what she thinking. That was really odd! Scratching his head, he got back in the car and sped away.

The brick buildings and mature trees lining downtown forks greeted him; the place was bustling with the weekend crowd - Locals and tourists alike. The smell of Rotisserie chicken coming out of the restaurant assaulted him as soon as he got out of his car. Deciding against using his crutches this time, a leisurely stroll to the local record store would be easy enough on him.

Jumping on the main street, he took in the bustle of the people around him. A mother comforting a crying toddler in her stroller, a man holding hands with his girlfriend while looking at a window display of fishing reels, this scene made his silent heart ache. He should really get a grip of himself.

Slipping his hands in his pockets, he decided to tune all the sounds out again. No point in drowning himself with common human affairs. Letting himself in at the record store, he glanced around and found the place almost empty, with just a few customers milling around, looking at CDs and sampling songs near the corner of the room.

When he rounded the corner of the pop section going to the classical section, he nearly collided with a girl. He braced himself against the Cd stands just in case his knees buckled. The girl, whose face was partly concealed by her hair, looked up at him with big brown eyes that mirrored his surprise.

"Ooops, I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry," she apologized and heard her say quietly, I better get out of here, I shouldn't have gone here in the first place, too public. He stared at her for a fraction of a second before he gathered himself, "No harm no foul Miss," he returned with a smile.

Before he could say anything more, she hurried out of the store. It took a brief moment before he could gather himself to let go of his hold on the stand. What was that distinctive scent? Sweet and inviting, the fragrance of freesia with a tinge of strawberries. Did it emanate from the girl he had a near collision with? He felt his throat tighten, it was her blood that sent the pulses in his body haywire. He hadn't come across a human that had that effect on him like this. He felt his razor sharp teeth throbbing. He'd heard it from other Vampires; a singer will break even the most resolute restraint.

Astonishingly sweet and inviting… he wanted to see her again. Half walking and running out of the record store, he forgot about his condition, intent only on finding which direction the girl had gone. Glancing left and right, there was no trace of the girl.

"Damn it." Muttering under his breath, he decided against going back to the record store.

**A/N: So let's start guessing here. Who is that girl behind the trees? And who is the one at the record store? Reviews makes me smile…so come on… make me! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Once you choose hope, anything's possible." Christopher Reeves**

Chapter Three

Three times a week after school, Edward did volunteer work at the Forks Community Hospital helping out the prosthetic and orthotic department, and from time to time, he'd get assigned at the rehabilitation department to help out the office with paperwork and other clerical duties. With an extensive background in Physical therapy, after receiving a graduate degree in Physical Therapy at the University of Washington by taking online classes, he was only too eager to share his knowledge and experience.

Technically he's unable to work as a physical therapist due to his seventeen year old appearance; he could use his qualifications indirectly.

Gratification came not in the form of a salary; he after all, was well off. He didn't have much use for the money. All his money was deposited in various bank accounts and he had holdings in several real estate interests. The rest he would spend on trivial things such as cars, CD's and clothes.

Satisfaction came from knowing that he was able to help fellow amputees with first-hand information as far as coping, adapting and understanding that despite their limitations, there were still many things they could do without having to give up their independence.

The cream colored building that housed the rehabilitation center was nestled behind the acute hospital; canopies of trees surrounded the building, giving it a serene and comfortable feel. Finding his usual spot at the employee's parking lot, he eased out of his car, retrieving the crutches from the backseat. He adamantly refused to park in the allotted space for the disabled. There were more deserving people who could use the spot. And why should he attract attention to himself, he knew what he was. A sign to validate the obvious was unnecessary. Fitting the metal cuff on his forearms, he hurried to report for his volunteer job.

The phones were ringing off the hook as soon as he came in the door. Ashley, a part-timer, that came to work almost the same days as Edward, seemed ready to pull her hair out by the time Edward sat next to her.

She was bristling from the last caller she helped, but broke out in a big Cheshire cat smile at the sight of Edward; she held her breath, taking in his scent and feasting her eyes with his handsome features. Only too aware of her infatuation with him, he kept her at arms length not wanting to alienate her, just wanting friendship. Hearing her thoughts was one thing though. He kept a straight face while listening to her thoughts, not wanting to give anything away.

How would those arms feel around me, caressing me? I would give anything to be able to hold and massage his stumps. Could he be sexually crippled? I don't care. I would love to feel him inside me. Gosh, he is gorgeous! I can have sex with him all night!

Ashley's breathing became uneven; he could hear her rapid heart rate and detect her aroused state and he became uncomfortable. He was certain that Ashley was one of those people, devotees as they were referred to, who are sexually attracted to people with disability. He had read a few articles about those fixations and fetishes.

He'd heard it all! The questions on people's thoughts about him being sexually crippled, he couldn't answer that. He hadn't actually bed a female, it was by choice and for reasons that he still can't come to terms with.

"Hey Ashley, how's your day so far?" I asked, wanting to strike up a conversation and push Ashley's idea out of her head.

The phone started ringing interrupting the conversation. Putting one finger up for her to hold her answer, he picked up the incoming phone call, allowing her to look at him while he answered a patient inquiry on the other line. Once he replaced the receiver, Ashley started talking right away. "Been so busy since I got in…. Hey, what are you doing after work? Would you like to hang out, maybe catch a movie, cup of coffee……?" _ME__? _She added silently. "Nothing heavy," she added as she twirled her dyed black hair.

"Um, I promised to drive my sister to the mall, maybe next time Ashley." She's easy sex, Edward reminded himself. Ashley didn't look like she'd ask too many questions; maybe one night with her wouldn't hurt. He was flip-flopping on the idea whether he should go or not. SEX, SEX, SEX... Getting laid was shouting at him, decibels to the max… His body acknowledged the undeniable hunger, his nerves taut with the reality that he was starved for sex.

"Sure Edward, next time's fine." I wonder if he's seeing anyone, if he has a girlfriend, _she asked herself_.

Half smiling to himself, he set out to finish the files that needed signatures. One of these days, he'd bite the bait. Wicked sexual thoughts were playing in his mind when assaulted by the same delightful, sweet scent he encountered during the weekend at the record store.

Turning his head to the direction where the scent came from, he got up without bothering to use his crutches, slowly walking toward the hallway leading to the restrooms. There he found a new employee mopping the floor. She had to be a new employee for he hadn't seen her before. She was of slight built, actually on the thin side. Her brown hair covering her face, she moved slowly, rhythmically wiping the floor in a diagonal pattern across the room.

Wanting to see her face closely, he inched closer, not breathing, intent on not making a sound.

Edward stopped on his tracks, alarmed with the sudden pooling of venom in his mouth. Could it be? What were the chances that the same girl he saw at the record store was here, a co-worker? A nerve wracking ache in the pit of his stomach violently shook him. Feeling like he was going to puke, he hurtled past her to get to the men's room as quickly as he could. In what seemed to be a split second mistake on his part, his knees buckled from beneath him and he slipped on the wet floor.

"Oh shit," he muttered, landing with a light thud on the wet floor, his hand came in contact with the floor clumsily. Not wanting the girl to suspect anything, Edward picked himself up unceremoniously off the floor while maintaining a slower than usual movement and avoiding eye contact. The new girl quickly dropped the mop on the floor and ran to help while apologizing profusely.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I am so sorry! I haven't had the chance to put the sign to warn people of the wet floor. Please don't get me in trouble, I need this job so badly." As she babbled on, the confirmation that this was the same girl from the record was unnerving. Looking up to meet her in the eye, it was obvious that she had sadness written all over her face. Reaching out to help him up, she tugged on his arm lightly, her touch was warm on his cold arm, but he shook it off. "I don't need your help! Thank you, but I am perfectly alright," he snapped at her, forgetting the reason why he was hurrying to the men's room.

Recognition lit up her beautiful face. "Have we met before? Aren't you the guy from……?"

He heard her mind as she replayed their near collision last Saturday, Is he the same boy I saw last weekend at the record store? It has to be. He works here too?

Disbelief spread all over his face at her apparent recollection of their prior encounter. He hesitated, not wanting to show his discomfort with their close proximity. Without answering her, he pivoted towards the front office, concentrating on his walking without a backward glance.

They had to stop meeting like this. Nothing would be more disconcerting than bumping into each other every single time. Without thinking, he ran his hand on his arms where she touched him. He liked her warm touch, the gentle way she had tried to hold him. He felt something in him awaken. She just felt right. Shaking his head, he made his way back to the front office.

When he got back to his desk, Edward slumped on the chair, pounding his fist on the table, "Great Edward, just great," he groaned.

"What's great?" Katie asked as she came to the office carrying some charts. A tiny elderly lady in her mid fifties, with graying hair, kind eyes and with a plump frame, Katie could be difficult if she wanted to be. She was like a second mother to everyone in that office, one of the first ones he had met when he started his volunteer work at the center.

"Oh nothing, I just forgot that I have an appointment with my dentist and it's in thirty minutes," he lied, knowing that he had to get out of there right that minute, another encounter with the girl from the housekeeping department was something he couldn't handle at the moment.

"Then you better go now if you want to make it there on time." Katie motioned to the door. "Hurry on out of here. I will let Mark know that you left early, I am sure we can manage this afternoon, since it is such a slow day." Mark would understand, he thought. He was a friend of Carlisle's and he ran the Rehab Dept.

"You're such an angel Katie". Edward gave her a quick peck on the cheek before picking up the crutches from its usual resting spot next to his desk. Expertly fitting the metal cuffs on his forearms, he started out the door in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Preface: **

This chapter contains subject matter that is violent in nature, a sexual theme and some strong language. This is just a warning that I want to give before you start reading this story. It may be offensive to some readers, so please proceed only if you have no qualms as far as these subjects are concern.

**Chapter Four**

**Bella's POV and Flashback**

"You are such a fucking bitch, Bella! I told you, I don't want to see you talking to anyone at all." He screamed at me. His palm landed on my cheek with such a force that I fell backwards, unable to keep my balance. Landing hard on my back, I heard something crack and pain shot through my rear instantly. I am pretty sure that a bone broke but I pushed my pain and fear aside so I could brace myself for another hit.

"I told you already that Al was a supervisor and we were talking in his office about a promoti…. not allowing me to finish, like a man possessed, he hauled me by my hair from the floor.

Holding me upright by my shoulders he spat angrily, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like it?"

From the look on his face, he clearly wouldn't listen to any explanation at that point. "Please, please don't hurt me anymore," I begged and cried. He wasn't listening, fury and jealousy evident in his blood shot eyes. He'd been drinking again; I smelled the scent of cheap alcohol in his breath as he grabbed me by my neck, his big hands wrapped around it so tight I could feel the air slowly being squeezed out from within me. I struggled to free myself from his hold but he was much stronger and I couldn't push him off of me. "Agghh, ple…ase… Jassssoon…n…ooo". That was the last thing I remembered before the black crept in, dragging me into total darkness.

Waking up on the floor where he left me, I slowly moved my hand to my face, afraid of the damage awaiting my fingertips. I could feel my lips swollen, and a dried patch of blood crusted on the cut on my lower lip, a splitting headache made me slump back on the floor. At least, he didn't kill me, I told myself. I could barely open my right eye, the sting that came with the effort just made me cry again. For what seemed to be hours on the floor, it was almost noon when I pushed myself up. I reached my hand out on the table to support myself, before I could straighten my body; a sharp pain caused me to stagger to the nearest chair. There was a pool of blood where I have been laying. A sharp excruciating pain shot through my back when I tried to get up from the chair.

This incident happened a year ago, the last time Jason would ever lay his hands on me again. Almost penniless, I left with only the clothes in my back….. Injured and alone with nowhere to go.

How can someone you love and trust treat you like dirt? How could you love someone and hurt them at the same time? I often asked myself that question. He said he loved me and I believed him. That was the reason I decided to leave home and school, I thought of how naïve I was, thinking it can work out because I knew enough, I was old enough.

I was 18 years old, a senior when I met Jason, a college drop out, at a friend's party in Los Angeles where I used to live with my parents. After the introduction, he stayed by my side the whole night at the party. He was a charmer, with his blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. He is good looking and he knew this. Judging by the envious stares I was getting all night from other girls, I was flattered knowing that he was interested in me. We exchanged numbers before the night was over. His calls came frequently and before I realized it, I was falling for him. He had asked me to live with him after a few months after we started dating, and I went and took the plunge.

My parents were devastated when I finally left and dropped out of school. They begged me to stay and reconsider but I didn't care; I was in love with Jason. I moved in with him at his studio apartment in the city. He was an aspiring actor and it was so exciting to be with him. Making it in Hollywood was not as easy as people hoped it would be. Acting jobs were scarce. Jason realized this in the months that followed. I took a job at a local supermarket to help out with the rent and food expense, I didn't mind working at all. After all, I should do my part in our relationship too.

One day after I came from work, I found Jason slumped on the kitchen table, an empty bottle of whiskey next to him. He was inebriated beyond belief. I tried to help him get to bed but he lashed out on me, accusing me of seeing someone, the reason why I get home late everyday. I tried to tell him that I volunteered to stay past my work hours to get more overtime pay. He didn't believe me. Instead, he started cursing at me, calling me a bitch and a whore.

When I tried to move away from him, he grabbed my hair and yanked my face close to his, and jammed his mouth into mine. I could still taste the hatred and bitter jealousy in his mouth. Before I could push him away, he pinned me against the wall, his face hot and aroused. With one hand holding me down, he kneed my thighs apart while he pulled his pants down.

Without hesitation, he pounded his already swelling penis in me. I gasped at the pain he inflicted and hurt by his outburst. He didn't stop until he came. Without a word, he left me standing against the wall, paralyzed with fear, hatred and disappointment. How could everything change so fast? My world was not the fairytale I thought it would be. I kept asking myself if I deserved any of these. My world crumbled down in one instant and I didn't see it coming.

That was the first of many abusive situations that I took from him. He threatened me, accused me endlessly and attacked me unprovoked. His raging jealousy came much more frequently, his outbursts often. I believed him when he said he was sorry for hurting me, blaming the alcohol for his actions. I concealed every mark and bruise from my co-workers with make up, sunglasses and clothes. Several people came up to ask me about it but I didn't give an answer or just plainly denied it. I lied to protect Jason. I was scared of him, I was scared for me, and I have no one else to turn to.

Pride and embarrassment kept me from returning home and admitting to my parents that I made a mistake. For this reason, I just let everything continue the way it is, thinking I deserved everything inflicted upon me.

I planned to leave him several times but my feeble attempts were thwarted. He would come home in a drunken rage, demanding sex and submission. The few times I'd say no, he got violent and his hitting would start again.

Now, I considered myself lucky for mustering enough courage to leave him that day he almost killed me. I couldn't recall how I ended up in the hospital. My vague memory of that day was leaving the apartment in a hurry and the rest went blank.

I suffered several injuries which included a fractured coccyx, a cut under my lip as well as bruises on my face and body. The ensuing news was a shock to me, I wasn't ready for it. The doctor told me that I was 3 months pregnant. They were able to stop the bleeding, and I should consider myself lucky that the fetus was not aborted because of the trauma.

I broke down and cried upon hearing the news. How could I let this happen? "I am pregnant?" How could I even consider bringing a life into my chaotic world? I had more questions than answers. I cried myself to sleep.

A cop was in the hospital room when I woke up the next day. Asking questions, wanting information on my attacker, I didn't give Jason's name. I just wanted to be out of his life and him out of mine. I was resolved to get away from him. I never wanted to see him again. I told them that I do not know my attacker, and couldn't remember how it happened. Not having a next of kin on record, I was released from the hospital on my own.

I went to a local greyhound station looking for a place to go. I had no idea where but as far as I can possibly be away from Los Angeles. The bus fare was expensive, I wouldn't get too far with the money that I had. Luck was been smiling down on me that day; I came upon a ticket going to Port Angeles, Washington in the women's room. I picked up the ticket, without even bothering to find the rightful owner, went to the line that was boarding the bus for Port Angeles, boarded without even looking back.

The trip took one day, seven hours and thirty minutes with three transfers. One of the longest trips I'd taken in my life. Exhausted and hungry, I reached my final destination. With very little money to start with, I stayed at a local shelter for the night, and set out to look for a job and a place to stay the next day.

Jobs were not readily available in Port Angeles. I went to a local Social Services office to find out if there were any aids available to me. I applied for food stamps to help me get through, until I found a job. I was told that the neighboring town has lower rent so I headed to the town of Forks.

The town of Forks was about sixty miles southwest of Port Angeles. Great, much farther from Jason, I told myself. I found a run-down trailer home in town to rent. I didn't care if there was no gas or electricity. I needed a place to stay. A roof over my head, which was all I needed at that moment.

Job hunting was difficult given my situation. I had to disclose the fact that I was pregnant, and not all employers were willing to deal with maternity leave for a new employee. Eventually, I found a job at as a dishwasher at small restaurant in town. The pay was meager but enough to pay my rent, and the food stamps helped. It had to be enough.

Nothing improved over time. I spent sleepless nights trying to think of how I could support the baby. What kind of a mother was I if I couldn't provide even the basic necessities? I could barely make ends meet with what I made, would it be fair for the baby to suffer my mistakes? I had self doubt if I was a fit mother, if I had what it took to be a good mother. What could I offer the baby? It would be a prudent decision to give him/her up for adoption.

I despised myself for that thought. How could I even entertain that idea? Knowing my circumstance, how can I ignore the fact that I couldn't even support myself, let alone a young soul? I was lost, running out of avenues to turn to. I was running away from my past but the future didn't hold much promise for me either.

My misery and loneliness kept me company. I've never felt so alone and disheartened in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**"He who is not everyday conquering some fear has not learned the secret of life." Ralph Waldo Emerson.**

**Chapter 5:**

Air, he needed to breathe some fresh air. It was not a necessity for vampires but he wanted to feel it on his face, his body. Like cleansing himself, it helped him gather himself together in uncomfortable situations like this. Edward drove out of the hospital parking lot so fast, not paying attention to the speed limit; he had to get out of there.

He thought about the girl. She was pretty, he was certain of that. He liked the way her shoulder length brown hair framed her face, her fascinating brown eyes and her sensual full lips. He knew instantly that he was attracted to her. He didn't even know her name. If they would be working together, could he handle her close proximity?

Edward also observed her sad eyes, her panicked behavior. He had heard her thoughts but he didn't gather much from the short encounter that they had. Did she observe anything about him? He wondered. Didn't she notice his limp during the two occasions they bumped into each other?

Feeling like he was doused with cold water, he realized that she wouldn't guess that he was a cripple. On both occasions, he wasn't using his crutches. He couldn't decide at that point what he was so worked up about. Was he scared of the reality that he finally found a human whose blood he was drawn to? Or he fled because he didn't want to be around when reality hit her and she realized that he was crippled?

"Hell!" He cursed as he took out his cell phone from his pocket. Hitting Carlisle's speed dial number, he waited for his father to answer. He answered on the third ring. "Yes Edward, what's going on?" His voice filled the car which was blue tooth operated.

"Carlisle, where are you? I need to talk to you right now," he asked hurriedly.

Edward's tone worried Carlisle. "What is it Edward, is something the matter? Where are you?"

"I am driving home, about a few miles away. See you in a few minutes, I am fine. Don't worry!" he reassured his adoptive father. Pressing the button on the steering wheel, he ended the call.

Without even bothering to park the car in the garage, Edward left the car in the driveway and made his way inside the house.

Carlisle called from his study, "Come on in Edward." He left his crutches against the hallway closet and made his way to the second floor study.

Letting himself in the study, he walked over to the desk as Carlisle was putting down a book he was reading. He eased himself on the leather chair with the weariness of an old man. This concerned Carlisle right away; he didn't like it when Edward acted like a broken man.

Edward heard what he was thinking, and shook his head to stop Carlisle from jumping to conclusion.

"I met a girl….. Actually, we haven't really met, but I came across this girl at the record store last weekend and today, I saw her at work again…. He wasn't making any sense.

Carlisle's brows furrowed with confusion, "What about the girl Edward?"

Edward stared at Carlisle, unable to put into words his exact feelings. "Have you been drawn to a human's blood before? How badly did it affect you?"

"Of course, Edward" Carlisle answered quietly. "That is natural for our kind; we only deny ourselves that very thing by choice. I have centuries of practice, I have been around humans for a long time and it doesn't bother me at all. Does this girl have anything to do with your question?" he asked.

He looked down at his Chuck Taylor's, trying to figure out how to answer. "Yes, I haven't felt this aching and burning sensation before and it's confusing!"

Carlisle inhaled out of habit, his pale face masking a smile. "Edward, if there's any one of us I trust as far as restraint is concerned, it'll be you."

Edward looked up and met his father in the eye, seeing only tenderness and understanding in the golden pair that was staring right back at him.

"How can you not doubt me?" he questioned, wondering why Carlisle had so much faith in him.

Carlisle came around from his desk to sit on the edge, closer to where he was, "You and I have been together the longest, I have not seen you lose your self control, and you have always regarded human life with respect and in high esteem, more than anyone I know."

The rest of his unspoken words scared me. _It has to be more than just this girl's blood that can affect Edward like this. Can it be? Is he is attracted to her and not her blood?_

Not wanting to ask, he knew that Edward didn't like talking about his own emotions. He'd just wait until his son was ready to talk about his feelings.

Abruptly, Edward got up and held out his hand to shake Carlisle's hand, as if to say that whatever was uttered in this room must remain here.

"Thanks Dad," he said as Carlisle returned his firm handshake. "Don't worry about it Edward. Everything will be alright. You are the best among us."

"Thanks, but I don't think that is the case here," he responded. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"You may not think so, but I am definite that you will not do anything to hurt this girl."

Somehow, he didn't have confidence in Carlisle's words. Feelings of doubt and uncertainty wrapped him like a thick blanket. How could he resist her when her blood was calling to his whole being, he wanted her.

Bewildered, Bella just stared at the boy as he walked away. She picked up the mop and started her rhythmic pattern of mopping the floor again. What just happened there? She was quite positive that he was the same guy she almost collided with at the record store. He was beautiful.

Somehow, she hadn't thought of any male as beautiful, even Jason with his model type statuesque. Tall and lean, this boy towered over her 5'4 frame easily. She noticed the strong arms underneath the lab coat he was wearing. Quite pale though. He needed some sun, she smiled to herself. His eyes bore right through her, like he was reading her mind. It spoke volumes, deep amber, they were mesmerizing. She saw kindness in them but she also saw uncertainty and unhappiness.

She wasn't sure if he recognized her. Would he even pay any attention to her?

Why was he curt with her? It was like he was upset with her. She realized she was negligent, as far as the floor sign was concerned. She should have known better, it was something her supervisor had told her from day one.

"Make sure that you place the sign on the wet area as soon as you can," Margarita had said. She was hoping that he wouldn't put in a complaint to the administration about her inefficiency and negligence. She needed this job after losing the dishwashing job after her pregnancy.

Biting her lips to keep from crying, the overwhelming memories were like a punch in her stomach. Bella had tried to keep the memories tucked in, trying hard to forget them. She had been plagued by sadness and loneliness, what a deplorable state she'd been in. She shook her head and tried to ignore the sense of dread and emptiness that gripped her.

She willed herself to push the memories aside, this was not something she needed right now, she had to concentrate on the task at hand.

Alice and Rosalie found Edward in the garage cleaning and oiling his reels when they got home after school from shopping. Rosalie parked her M3 next to Emmett's jeep. Their six car garage was a showroom, as their Vampire relatives called it.

"Hey Edward, are you going fishing this weekend?" Rosalie called out from her car as she was opening the door of her red Beemer.

"Yeah, the fishes are biting right now; it's a great time to go. Would you and Emmett care to join me?" he looked up as he continued to oil his reel.

"Sure, I would love to go out and get some sun". Funny how they liked being under the sun, despite the fact that they definitely would stand out if any human would see them. Under the sun, their skin glistened which would make fitting in as planned impossible. And Rosalie fishing? She really wouldn't fish, he knew that. She had made it clear in the past that she only joined them for company. She didn't want the feel of the slimy fish in her hands.

Edward was a stickler for the catch and release program. Fishing attracted him because it didn't involve running, he didn't have to exert too much effort. It was not as physically demanding like football and baseball that Emmett and Jasper enjoyed playing. He particularly enjoyed the peace and quiet, aside from the fact that it was a great way to pass the time.

"We leave at 5am then, I want to get a head start, make sure Emmett knows it. Don't want to miss the biters!" he said. All the while, Alice was quietly standing next to Rosalie, fidgeting with her shopping bags.

"Alice, what's going on?" Edward asked, knowing quite well what Alice was thinking at that moment. Rosalie noticed the looks on their faces, they wanted some time alone to talk. She understood those looks and took the opportunity to excuse herself. "Saturday then, 5am- knock on the door if we're not out yet." She winked at him as she left the garage with her shopping bags. Emmett would surely have a fit with the amount of clothes she got this time, he kept complaining about the lack of space in their closet.

Alice walked over to where Edward was sitting and sat next to him on the work bench. "So what's this thing about the girl?" she asked without hesitation. Edward was so used to this; he just couldn't escape Alice's psychic ability.

"Well, you know what happened already, can you tell me what happens next?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear what his sister had to say.

Alice was a sucker for cliffhangers, she decided to play with Edward first. "Why don't you tell me how you exactly feel about her first," she added, knowing Edward wouldn't buy it.

"That won't work Alice!" he was clearly getting annoyed.

Alice looked at Edward, clearly not finished playing with him yet, "So what part are you ready for?"

Edward exhaled loudly, "If you don't start talking, I swear to God I will not play scrabble with you anymore and you are aware that I'm all you have left to play with." He threatened, knowing too well that he was the only one in their household that could stand a chance against Alice in that game.

Her face turned serious, closing her eyes momentarily to gather the visions she'd seen. "I already know that you bumped into the same girl twice, and you are fascinated with her." Surprised with her choice of words, Edward looked at her questioningly.

"Why do you say fascinating Alice? Can't you see that I could be a danger to her? Haven't you heard of the predator and prey concept?" This was ridiculous.

Alice touched him lightly on his shoulder to get him to look at her. "I am not certain if you are ready to hear this Edward, but my vision is telling me that you and this girl will develop a relationship. How profound or intense, I am not definite on that yet. I get the feeling that you are very much conflicted at the moment and that affects what I see. It's mostly hazy."

"Relationship?" Edward was clearly thrown off by this revelation. He was unsure whether he should believe his sister, but his better judgment told him that he should. After all, Alice had not gotten them in trouble by giving false information; her visions hadn't failed in the accuracy department yet.

Getting up from the bench, he went to retrieve a fishing pole on the wall. This was not something he had expected to hear at all. He hadn't even allowed himself the luxury of being with another vampire in bed, how would he manage a relationship with a fragile human? He stopped for a moment to run a hand through his hair, unable to make sense of it all.

Was he for real? He was already thinking of getting in bed with this girl! Amazing. Was this all he could ever think of these days? This girl definitely had a weird effect on him.

Somehow, Edward couldn't decide if he wanted to see this girl again. Alice's revelation terrified him. Could he live up to his family's expectation? Did he have the restraint that they say and believed in? Maybe he should avoid her; he'd find a way to manage that. But then he had a nagging ache to see her, to catch her scent again. That sweet, spine tingling scent made him shake a little.

Sweating was not something vampires worried about, but that's what it felt like to him at that very moment. The thought of seeing the girl brought the sensation of clammy hands and rapid beating heart. Man, he felt like a teenage school boy again crushing over a girl.

Thinking of her gave him an ache deeper than anything he'd felt before. He squirmed at the thought; he couldn't have a hard-on with his sister closed by. What a pervert he is!

He'd have to stop thinking about her. When Emmett gets a load of this, he'd never hear the end of it. Emmett found pleasure in teasing his siblings and Edward didn't want to get the brunt of the joke. He'd have to avoid Emmett as much as he could.

The ringing of his phone momentarily halted his silent musing about the girl at work. It was a number he didn't recognize but decided to pick up the call anyway. He excused himself out of earshot while he took the call.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hey, Edward, it's Ashley," the girl from work said on the other line. "I am just wondering if you would like to come over my apartment tonight, maybe watch a movie or something. I know you said that you were driving your sister to the mall, maybe you can come after?" She asked expectantly. Edward could hear the thudding of her heart as clear as a bell.

"I, ahh, um, okay Ashley; I'll be there in an hour. Please give me your address." Edward was not so sure why he agreed to her invitation as he wrote down her address. "5395 Division Drive, got it. See you in a bit."

Shutting his phone, he realized why Ashley wanted him to come over. He was not naïve; he knew she wanted sex. Maybe he should just get it over with, get a taste of what a lot of people raved about, as he heard it on their minds on a daily basis. Maybe he should have his own experience this time. What on earth was keeping him from having a little fun?

Alice shook her head as Edward turned to leave the garage to get ready for the night. "Just be careful Edward," was all she said, she knew well enough what would be on her brothers plate tonight. He nodded as he walked away.

Ashley wouldn't even have to know that he was a Vampire; she wouldn't be able to tell if he just made a conscious effort on acting human, no display of their common trait of strength and speed. Many of his kind interacted and had human lovers, able to blend in with the rest of the human population. It wouldn't be a big deal. She'll mostly likely wonder as far his body temperature was concerned; he'd just make something up as they went along.

Ashley may have been waiting by the door for she answered it on Edward's first knock. She was dressed seductively in a lime green ruffled, low cut blouse that showed off her cleavage and skinny jeans that clung to her curves. The scent of her perfume waffled around her apartment as she let Edward in. "Have a seat Edward and thanks for coming," she said demurely as she led him to sit down on her sofa. Edward was only too aware of the ka-thump sound that her accelerating heart was making.

She flipped the TV on while popping a DVD in her video player, "_Hangover_ okay with you?" she asked, referring to the movie that just came out recently. "Sure, I've seen it but don't mind watching it again," he answered nonchalantly, ignoring the aroused state Ashley seemed to be in already. Great, he thought. He had to listen to her mind also.

They sat next to each other, close enough but not touching. Ashley pretended to be engrossed in the movie while she ate some popcorn. Edward politely declined the invitation to eat, feigning a full stomach.

An hour into the movie, Edward was getting agitated because of the sexual ramblings in Ashley's head. He decided to hold her by her waist and drew her closer to him. What's the point of avoiding what he came here for? Ashley tilted her head up to look at him, her mouth was open invitingly as she put her thoughts into words. "I think you are terribly attractive Edward, I am not looking for anything serious right now, and I just want to have some fun." Her voice was sexy and laced with excitement."

She didn't wait for an answer, she turned her face upward to his and started kissing him, slowly at first, and he returned her kisses with little hesitation. Their tempo increased when Edward let go of his inhibitions, responding to her hungry kisses. Tongue on tongue, they explored each other's mouth with increased urgency. She slid her hand down to the zipper area of his pants and started massaging his straining arousal. He felt himself jerk at the slow and gentle pressure of her hand.

Edward knew she wanted him to touch her everywhere and he obliged as he cupped her breast outside her blouse. She let out a sensual moan as she opened the button of his shirt one at a time. She traced her hand on his bare chest, caressing and probing. She trembled a little at the feel of his cold skin but she wouldn't stop now. Edward kissed her on the neck, licking and nipping in her jaw line. Her eyes were wild as he worked on her, she pressed her body closer to his, rubbing her chest on his chest as she tugged on his hair.

Ashley's moans of pleasure were inviting and sexually stimulating. Edward could feel his arousal straining under his boxers and pants. Their breathing was ragged now, caught in the whirlwind of lust and desire.

Edward quickly undid the buttons on her blouse, exposing her breast. His body responded intuitively as he touched her rounded pair, fondling her and was gasping with pure pleasure. He lowered his mouth to play with the perky pair, teasing the tip with his tongue. This was pure ecstasy_, I am sure he'll be better once we get down to business,_ she thought lustily. Edward was equally blissed out with the play of words in her mind. She was heaving her body against his, arching her back as he traced his tongue on the curve of her body.

Unable to control her urges, Ashley began to unbuckle his belt, unzipped his pants and reached in to touch his arousal. Edward jerked forward at the touch of her hand, the pleasure brought a sensation he wasn't used to. Someone touching him this way was a welcome change to his usual self provided escape.

He felt his muscles twitching, grunting as he spread his legs apart, inviting her to work on him. She took the invitation readily. Kneeling down on the carpet, she held his thick erection and began her mouth play slowly, and then she thrust harder as she sensed him trembling, ready to explode.

It came surging in her mouth, the pulsating spray of his pleasure. He was clutching her hair, still pumping her head as the final drop seeped out.

As much as he would like to return the favor, Edward couldn't make himself go all the way with Ashley. He couldn't bring himself to expose himself to her, not with his limbs missing. He thought he could do it, bare his body to another soul but he couldn't stand the mere thought of being in that exposed situation.

Edward left in a hurry as he offered a very little excuse. Ashley was clearly perplexed and disappointed. Though she enjoyed herself, she was expecting her own pleasure to be satisfied. She hoped they could have gone all the way.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N: I would like to thank Lindz my beta and banner-genius for her tremendous patience and help. Thanks girl!**

**So we have Edward testing the waters with Ashley but he couldn't do it. You think he's saving himself for anyone special? *giggle*. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	6. Chapter 6

_"**Loving is a feeling that brings both joy and pain to my heart. Joy from being with you, being filled with an emotion so deep and tender that no other feeling can compare. Pain from knowing that I'm so in love, that I'm more vulnerable than I've ever"**_

**Chapter 6:**

School, as the Cullen kids knew it, was such a BORE. They'd already gone through that loop many times. They just laughed it off, a part of the charade; something they had to do to keep up with the pretense of wholesome high school kids. The only consolation was that they got to stay in one place for a longer duration of time without arousing suspicions. The curse of being young, suspended forever.

Jasper pumped the car horn to get the rest of his siblings in the car for school, "Guys, we can't be late again! We've used up all the friggin' excuses already. Rosalieeeeee, aren't you ready yet?"

"Christ, for someone who doesn't sleep, why can't she get her make-up done at midnight?" Jasper asked himself aloud, this routine was really getting on his nerves. "Jasper, after 50 years of this shit, you should be used to it by now," Alice answered him, sitting next to him in his compact Prius. Edward and Emmett had been patiently waiting with them for Rosalie.

They were a sight to see, jammed in the little car, with Edward and Emmett in the opposite end in the back seat looking like the" two towers" in their favorite movie.

Another day full of daydreams, trivial mind games, check out my outfit, hello girlfriend type of day for most of the students in Forks high school. Edward tuned out the mindless chatter that deluded him just as they slid in the parking space that held their imaginary name. Everyone seemed to think that the empty handicapped space next to where they parked was reserved for them. Thanks but no thanks, he thought.

"You would think they should be used to us by now, after all these years." Edward sighed as he swung his backpack behind him before walking alongside Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett sauntered off the opposite direction with a wave.

Alice, realizing Edward's sudden discomfort held his arms momentarily, "Edward, one of those days. Just think of it as one of those days, again!"

She was referring to the endless drone of chatter, the curious stares that they got from the kids at school everyday. Usually checking their outfits, their odd behavior and lifestyle.

Walking straight to his science class that he shared with Alice and Jasper, he walked effortlessly and almost at ease with the new prosthesis he'd just gotten a few weeks ago. He was on his way to freedom from those damn crutches! The new set of legs and feet seemed the right fit.

He'd just have to get used to it.

A silent vibration of his cell phone brought Edward out of his daydream. He nonchalantly removed the phone from his cargo pants pocket. He had to be careful around Ms. Martin; she made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate cell phone usage during class hours. With the teacher animatedly discussing convex lenses, Edward grabbed the opportunity to check the text message. It came from Mark at the center.

_**I need you to come to work today; Ashley is out sick with the flu. Please come, I'm short –staffed today.**_

"Oh lord," Edward muttered to himself, he was not ready to see the girl, much less get a whiff of her scented blood again. This was his last class for the day and he'd just have enough time to get home to change and get his car. This was going to be a long day!

As soon as the final bell rang, he gathered his books, his crutches and made a bee-line for the door. Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for him in the hallway. Giving them a nod, "How was your day Emmett? Rosalie?"

Emmett answered first. "Same shit, different day." They all laughed at that. Emmett was their family clown, quick witted and funny. He always finds humor in any situation. Edward enjoys hanging out with his older brother. He can be overprotective at times but he'd learned to control it as far as Edward was concerned.

"Mine too!" Edward chimed in. Rosalie walked in the middle so she could hook her arms on Emmett's and Edward's at the same time. She liked walking with the Two Towers, as their family fondly called Edward and Emmett. The latter being an inch taller and huskier in build.

She can feel something greatly improved with Edward's gait; he seems to be walking with ease and certainly looking more comfortable. She hid her smile. Edward gave her a sideways glance, telling her that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I can't wait 'til graduation so I can take a year off before starting college again. I am dead-bored of the same subjects after having to repeat high school so many times," she complained, referring to their constant moving around and having to start school over again.

They all reached the parking lot where Alice and Jasper were waiting for them in the car, ready to go. The parking lot was almost empty. Kids tend to run amuck during Friday afternoons.

"Hey guys, I got a text from Mark at the center and he wants me to come in and fill-in for Ashley who called in sick today. I'd have to miss our movie night then. Rain check?"

There was a collective groan in the car but they all nodded understandingly. Alice had a little smile in her face as Edward heard what she was thinking. Edward will see the girl again today.

He mouthed a "ha ha ha" to her while the others weren't looking, and a "you better not say anything" look. She nodded but her smile grew wider. He'd have to strangle her one of these days.

Another overcast day, Edward thought, just the way he preferred it as he parked his car in his usual parking spot.

He dove right to work as soon as he got there. The place seemed busier than usual. Mark came in the door as Edward was replacing the receiver and patted him on the back. "Thanks for coming at such a short notice Edward, I really appreciate it. Ashley came down with flu and I couldn't reach Debbie to replace her."

"Not a problem at all, you know I'm always happy to help," he answered truthfully.

"You should just work for us instead of just being a volunteer, might as well get paid for the job you are doing," the elderly guy offered.

"It's okay, Mark, I am more interested on what my college resume would look like."

"Oh yeah, your father mentioned that you are interested in pursuing a career in Physical Therapy after high school. Is that true?"

"That's true," he shrugged it off, thinking of the diploma hidden in his closet. This pretense is really amusing; years of practice in lying enable him to keep a straight face.

A phone call interrupted their little conversation, Mark hurried away to answer a question from one of the therapists while Edward answered the call.

Bella walked in the front door a few minutes later, she was running a bit late. She passed by the front desk and noticed the beautiful boy from the record store. He had his back to her as he was using the fax machine. Oh my!

He looked up instantly from what he was doing and pivoted around to watch her. He looked like he knew that she was there, like he read her mind. Or did she have an alarm with her that came off alerting everyone of her arrival? She asked herself.

"Hello." She briefly stopped in front of the desk to introduce herself. "I'm Bella and I work in the housekeeping department." He noticed her water eyes, her skin was flushed and she seemed like she was flinching. What was wrong with her?

"Hi," he answered, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm Edward." That's all he could say at the moment, seeming like he swallowed his tongue.

She didn't wait for him to say anything more as she scurried off to the punch clock. He'd heard her thinking that it was a good thing that she was only seven minutes late, no deduction would be made on her check for being tardy.

The place was a zoo, Bella thought as she surveyed her cleaning assignment. "Okay, time to clean and make this place sparkle, Cinderella!" she ordered herself as she started pushing her cleaning cart.

Edward heard what Bella just said, even with her being in another part of the center. He chuckled to himself. This will be fun, he thought. I can listen to her as much I can and she wouldn't even know it, not feeling guilty for listening since he didn't ask for this mind reading gift.

"What are you laughing about?" Katie eyed him as she came in carrying loads of patient charts. Edward got up to help her but she waved him off.

"Oh nothing," he lied as he stifled his laugh.

"Let me tell you Edward, you looked like a fool by doing that!" Katie teased. She loved this boy like her own.

Edward liked that. "Don't hassle me Katie, I'm busy today," he joked as he jotted a few messages for several employees.

_I only hope he is coping with his condition well enough. He is such a sweet boy!_

Edward stiffened upon hearing Katie's thoughts. As much as he loved her, she was such a mother hen. He didn't feel like thinking about his disability at the moment so he decided to tune her out and began concentrating on Bella's thoughts.

_*Sneezing* this allergy's killing me and the medicine didn't seem to work. My whole body is aching right now. I hope I don't come down with the flu. The girl up front is also sick, it must be going around. Did they crank the air conditioner? It's really cold in here. I'll just finish my shift and I'll be off to bed. God knows I can't afford to miss days from work….._

Upon hearing this, Edward started fidgeting in his chair; he was having a hard time concentrating on the charts that needed tagging for signatures. Was Bella coming down with the flu also? Was she real strapped for money? This was not the first time he'd heard this from her. He wondered what predicament she was in.

She's too young to be worrying about money, what about her parents? Where was she from? She was not from Forks, he was certain of that. It's a small town with a population of less than four thousand, everyone just about knows everyone in this little town. He had so many questions about her when out of nowhere he heard a loud thud and a sound of a bucket being knocked down. The sound came from where he assumed Bella would be.

Without even thinking, he grabbed his crutches and half running down the hallway, almost knocking down a co-worker, he found her lying unconscious in the weight room. She was sprawled on the linoleum floor, her hair soaking wet from the water that spilled from the bucket that she obviously knocked down when she fell; the mop was on top her.

He dropped his crutches on the floor next to her, and he took her hand to feel her wrist for pulse. She was alive, thank God. He felt her forehead and she was burning hot. He felt a bump in the back of her head and felt something warm and wet. There was a cut on her head, sustained from the fall, he suspected. He ignored the sudden flow of venom in his mouth, the throbbing of his teeth and the tightening of his throat with the scent and sight of her blood.

"Hell!" he cursed as he shouted for help.

Clearly out of his element, instinctively, he knelt down to carry her. He wrapped his right arm on her waist and left arm went under her head for support. She was light, he thought. His prosthesis should be able to handle her weight.

Silently wishing that his knees wouldn't buckle this time, he managed to get up; his knees seemed to be cooperating and supporting the added weight without difficulty.

Just as he was getting out of the door to the hallway, Mark came running in. "I heard your call for help."

One look at Bella in Edward's arm, he knew that she was passed out cold. "Here, let me carry her for you, why don't you call the hospital and have them bring a gurney here, STAT!"

Edward hesitated for a moment, not relishing the idea of relinquishing his hold on Bella. He wanted to hold her like this. But his better judgment took over, not certain if he was ready to put heavy strain on the new prosthesis and risk dropping Bella.

He handed her ever so carefully to Mark, who was clearly as worried as he was. She was MINE, he heard himself say silently. For a fraction of a minute, he thought he had said the words aloud.

He ran to the hallway phone and dialed the emergency department which was just next door. The triage nurse answered after two rings. "Hi, this is Edward Cullen from the Rehab department. We have an employee that fainted. Can you send a gurney right away?"

"It will be there in a few minutes!" the triage nurse was already barking orders in the background as they hung up.

Mark and Edward accompanied Bella through the short walk-run to the emergency room. Bella was taken to the next available examination room right away. Several nurses clad in blue scrubs began taking her vital signs, signaling Edward and Mark to go to the waiting room.

A younger man, who seemed to be the ER doctor, came in the examination room as Edward was closing the door that divided the ER from the waiting room. Good, he can hear the doctor as he ticked down all the procedures and tests that needed to be done to one of the nurses.

Her vitals are normalizing, he heard a nurse say, but her temperature spiked to 103.5. The doctor ordered for ice packs right away to cool her down. An Intravenous fluid was also administered. A series of blood tests were done subsequently.

Edward was thinking a mile a minute, worried about Bella. Who could they call as her next of kin? His question was answered when he heard Mark answering some questions by the ER admitting clerk.

Mark had said that Bella didn't list any next of kin. No personal phone number listed in her employee application form. Mark was reading Bella's information from her employee file that he'd brought with him from the center. She lived in Forks, on Bogachiel Way. Edward knows where that was, a row of run-down trailer homes close to the hospital.

Just as he was feeling sorry for her, he heard her voice, sounded like she's coming around. He heard the nurse call for Doctor Thompson to see her.

"_What happened to me? Where am I?" Bella asked sounding weak and thirsty._

"_You lost consciousness and passed out at work. Your co-workers brought you in here about an hour ago," Doctor Thompson answered._

"_What's wrong with me?" Bella asked almost hysterically._

"_I am still waiting for the other test results but my preliminary diagnosis of your condition is Hypoglycemia. It is a condition that occurs when your blood sugar (glucose) is too low. And you hit your head on the floor when you passed out; you sustained a cut in the back of your head. We bandaged it already."_

_Bella didn't answer right away…. "What can we do about it?" she asked, wincing from the pain in her head._

"_Well, that depends the results would be. Do you have any history of Diabetes in your family?" The doctor asked._

"_Not that I am aware of," she sobbed._

"_The test result won't be available right away, I will order for an overnight stay here in the hospital. By tomorrow, I will have all the answers and treatment that you need. Is there anyone you want me to notify of your condition?"_

"_No one!" she answered too quickly. "I can't afford an overnight stay here in the hospital; I am new at my present job so I have no insurance coverage yet." She hesitated before adding, "I can go home and will come back tomorrow to get the results of the tests."_

"_Don't worry about that for now, I am ordering you to stay here overnight, I don't want to take any chances of any permanent damage until I am sure of what the results are."_

"_O-okay." Bella sounded reluctant but resigned._

_I will send for a wheelchair for your transfer to the main wing, you will be taken to your room right away. For now, just rest and try to relax." Doctor Thompson added._

"_Thanks Doctor," Bella said weakly._

The whole time Edward was eavesdropping on the conversation between Bella and the doctor, he felt his heartstrings, if he had any, being pulled. He felt pity for Bella. How could she be facing this alone? This was the time when a family was needed and welcomed. He felt sadness that she had to worry about being unable to afford her confinement in the hospital. He also felt proud of her for being strong. Although she was in this situation alone, she didn't break down. She was brave.

He wanted to take care of her. His instinct told him that he should help her. Sure, he could pay for the hospital bill, that wouldn't be a problem at all and she didn't have to know. He wouldn't want her to feel indebted to him. He got up, ready to leave when a nurse came out and called him to come over.

Edward hesitated, not sure if he should even be there. Bella had no idea that he was there. What if she would rather be alone?

Mark had already left for the center; he still had many things to attend to. He asked Edward to stay just in case there were other questions regarding Bella.

He got up, propped his crutches and fitting it on his forearms, he walked with the nurse to where Bella was lying down.

She was facing away from the door so she didn't see Edward when he was led in by the nurse. When the nurse left, Edward cleared his throat to get Bella's attention.

Bella turned her head towards where the sound came from, her eyes red and wet from crying. As soon as she looked at Edward, her eyes registered shocked momentarily but was instantly replaced by worry.

_Was he in an accident? When did he hurt himself? I hope he is okay._

Edward tensed when he heard what she was thinking, she clearly had no idea that he was an amputee, a cripple. Oh Lord, he thought, I don't want her pity, please, no pity from her.

"Hello Bella, remember we met this morning at work?" He moved to the corner of the room opposite her bed. He wanted to put a big enough space between them.

"Hi again," Bella answered shyly. She must look like a mess; she could smell the floor cleaner on her hair.

"How are you feeling Bella? You gave us quite a scare there." He let go of one crutch to rake a hand over his hair self consciously.

"I am sorry about that, didn't mean to worry you guys. Listen, thanks for hanging around, you didn't have to," she apologized, taking a good look at Edward.

"No problem at all," Edward answered.

"Um, I didn't know that you were in an accident! When did it happen? Are you badly hurt?"

Her questions came rapidly. Edward wasn't ready to answer her questions at the moment. He must've have appeared surprised to her for she looked apologetic that instant.

Without answering her question, he faked an excuse to get out of there, fast! "I have to go now; I've been paged to go back to work just before your regained consciousness.

"Take care of yourself Bella," he said as he turned around to leave, not giving her a chance to say anything.

He could hear her thanking him as he left. He had to get out of there as fast as he could.

**~*~*~*~*~*A/N: Okay, so Edward ran away again! I guess our boy finally found the girl that he had been looking for. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	7. Chapter 7

**_To all who have been following this story, I would really love to hear from you. I can see that this story have gotten a few hits/visitors but I don't know who you are and what you think of the story so far. As a writer, I feed off the feedbacks that I get, it gives me a clear picture on how my readers perceived the story and how I affect the story as it's writer. So c'mon, give me a morsel of your thoughts, something to go with. Thanks and happy reading!_**

**"What seems to us as bitter trials are often blessings in disguise." Oscar Wilde**

**Chapter Seven**

Bella's thoughts drifted to Edward as she anxiously waited for the nurse who'd take her to her room in the hospital for admission. She thought of him and the crutches, had he hurt himself recently? She was certain that he wasn't using the crutches when she bumped into him at the record store last week, he hadn't had them either when he slipped on the floor due to her carelessness.

He seemed to be accustomed to it though, she noticed the skillful way he handled the hand crutches, and it looked like he'd been using them all his life. But no, it couldn't be, he didn't look like he was disabled at all. Not that it really mattered, and why in the world would she care? She didn't look like his type, for all she knew he had a gorgeous girlfriend somewhere.

She silently scolded herself for thinking of him; these are not the things she should be worrying about at that very moment. She had more important things to worry about. She had to get over this hypoglycemia thing, and get back to work.

She was frightened of the possibility of being sick, real sick! She wouldn't know the extent of her illness 'til the next morning. She fervently hoped that it was just fatigue or the flu and nothing more. Closing her eyes, she shifted her body on the little bed and tried to sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Edward pounded on Emmett and Rosalie's door impatiently. "Em, Rose, are you guys ready yet? It's 5:15am and I want to leave soon." Emmett opened the door, fully decked out on his fishing attire, khaki pants, shirt with fishing vests and a bucket hat. "Rosalie will be out in a minute," he said while rolling his eyes.

Edward knew he should've said 4:30am, giving Rosalie some leeway. She was always late for everything. Shaking his head, he proceeded downstairs, wearing his a black cargo pants, a white cotton long sleeves shirt, an orange fishing vest (now, this was a gift from Alice, he couldn't give it back not wanting to hurt her feelings, what an awful color, he thought!) and a baseball cap emblazoned with the Huskies, from his Alma mater.

"Ready Em?" he asked Emmett as they loaded Emmett's jeep with the poles, reels and other fishing gear for the trip.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Emmett answered with a broad smile. They're each other's fishing buddies, and they loved this time alone to bond, except when Rosalie decided to join them every now and then.

"Emmett, how about leaving Rosalie if she's not out here in five minutes?" Edward asked looking at his watch.

"Sure." His brother answered tentatively, he knew Rosalie will throw a fit if they'd leave her.

"Hey, don't think for one minute that I didn't hear anything you said," Rosalie said as she slid on the passenger side next to Emmett. Dressed in low-rise designer jeans and a pink windbreaker, she looked more like she's going shopping than fishing!

"Ay-yay-yay!" Emmett exclaimed when he caught sight of her, he could've just feasted on her right then and there. "Okay now Emmett, you'll have plenty of time for that when we get back, for now, step on it and let's go!" Edward ordered restlessly, eager to go.

It was a 12 mile scenic drive to the Quileute Marina, an Indian reservation. They got there in record time, with Emmett's need for speed; it was a fairly fast and uneventful ride. Emmett parked his jeep in the designated parking space for boat owners. Edward traded his older boat for this brand new one not too long ago, something he'd always wanted.

Edward retrieved the key from his pocket as he got out of the jeep. He hated that he couldn't help much carrying most of the gear due to his crutches, he had to have it on trips like this, walking the wooden slab to the boat slip could be tricky at times.

A shiny 35 foot Cabo Flybridge fishing boat was waiting for them at the mooring. Edward eased himself into the boat slowly, one foot after the other, careful not to slip. Emmett went in next, turning around to hoist Rosalie in the boat easily. He got all the fishing gear next as Edward turned the engine on. Roaring to life, the boat was ready to go.

"Damn Edward, this is a thing of beauty," Emmett whistled, admiring the interior of the fishing vessel.

"She is incredible." Rosalie offered as she moved around the luxurious cabin. With its wood wall paneling, plush beige carpeting and tan leather interior, that boat was big enough to be a house.

Edward liked it very much. It provided him the escape when he needed to be alone. He had everything he needed here. A bedroom, a stereo system, an extensive music library as well as a flat screen TV. This was one place he can find solace and peace. His alone time away from his family's over protective nature as well as a break from people's curious stares and questions.

Here, he didn't have to pretend at all!

Maneuvering the powerful vessel in the open sea was a piece of cake. Edward had been doing this for quite some time now. He knew the route by heart.

Exhilaration and excitement spread across his face as he shifted the boat faster, and the engine responded instantaneously.

Emmett and Rosalie settled on the front of the boat, enjoying the wind and the spray of ocean water on their faces. Emmett wound his arms on Rosalie's waist as he drew her closer to him.

Edward felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of the two lovebirds just below the driver's station. He tried not to think of Bella. He'd tried blocking her from his memory to no avail; somehow, she kept creeping back in, consuming his carefully guarded self control.

He felt rotten leaving her abruptly last night. The look on her face at the idea of him on crutches was something he couldn't handle. He didn't want to see her feel any pity for him. God knows he'd gotten enough of those from everyone else already. He just wanted to hold her, comfort her, and take care of her.

There was a long list of things he wanted to do for her but he just couldn't let himself be around Bella. Not to mention the fresh blood he'd smelled from her wound made him more aware that she was his prey, he'd have to be absolutely positive that her close proximity would not pose a problem.

He should go back and visit Bella at the hospital this afternoon, after all, she would be discharged today and she might need a ride home. He wanted to see her with all the fiber of his being. Could he stay away from her?

"Fuck!" The word was out of his mouth before he even had a chance to stop himself. Rosalie and Emmett got up from the carousing state to run up to the helm chair.

"What is it Edward?" Rosalie asked alarmed.

Edward shook his head, dismissing the pair. "Nothing. Just remembered something I forgot to do at work," he lied. He'd have to stop cursing loudly like that, he told himself, not wanting to put attention on himself. Bella was making him do things out of the ordinary.

Returning from their fishing expedition shortly after lunch, Emmett called out to Edward as they were unloading the fishing gear in the garage. "That wasn't so bad Eddie." Emmett's given nickname for Edward.

"It's only the start of the season Em, we'll do better next time." He grinned at his brother's reference to the three little salmon they caught and had released. "The King Salmon should be coming soon, and we'll nail them when they get here.

Edward quickly shed his fishing attire to more comfortable jeans and black cotton shirt and a pair of sturdy Asics running shoes. If he had any intentions of seeing Bella today, he'd have to hunt first. He'd have to take all the necessary precautions before he could allow himself to be around her.

He quietly slipped out of the door of their two-story house and headed to the nearby Hoh forest. He'd keep it simple today, not intending to go farther. He broke into a slow jog, holding his crutches in one hand, taking them with him just for security.

He'd never hurt himself on his leisurely hunts. He found an effective way to do this, instead of hunting his prey, he let them come to him. This went for the grizzlies, black bears and the mountain lions. His work was not cut out for him when it came to the deer, moose and elks.

He spotted a mountain lion climbing a ridge. Quietly, he moved closer until he was a few feet away before growled and gnashed his teeth to get its attention. Startled, the lion poised to attack, its eyes registering surprise, its fangs revealed.

As it came to him with full force, he swung to the left, grabbed the cat by its tail and hauled it to the ground. Edward could tell by the look in the animal's eyes that he was in for a fight. The lion leapt up at incredible speed, aiming for his torso. He caught it by the neck as he fell backwards onto the forest floor, the animal on top of him. They struggled until he got the upper hand, and as fast as he could he wrestled with the lion until he got a grip of its neck for the kill. The powerful cat pawed him in the face, but it was all over so quickly. It was shrieking and scratching until he emptied the blood off the animal.

That wasn't so bad. He got up as he surveyed his clothes; his shirt was torn in several places. He picked up the dead animals body and hid the carcass under some rocks that he'd gathered.

He felt satisfied, the feeding would last him a week or so, he thought as he picked up his crutches from a nearby tree where he had left them and started for home.

Bella sat up on her hospital bed as her attending physician walked in. "Good afternoon Miss Swan," he greeted her cheerfully. "I am Doctor Froilan Simpson." The doctor held out his hand to shake hers.

She offered her hand in return, "Good afternoon Doctor," she answered quietly, not matching the doctor's cheerful demeanor.

"I've got your test results already and it came out negative for Diabetes which is a good thing. What you have is a condition called Idiopathic Hypoglycemia," he said looking over her chart.

Bella registered a blank face, not sure what it was. "What is Idiopathic Hypoglycemia?" she asked.

The doctor went on to explain the cause. "Hypoglycemia means low blood sugar. Our body runs on the fuel called glucose which is a type of sugar. This glucose is carried to the cells in the bloodstream. The cells of the body require a minimum amount of glucose to function normally. When this requirement is not met the condition called as hypoglycemia develops.

"In idiopathic hypoglycemia the condition is somewhat different. Here the problem occurs after eating food. The causes for this type of hypoglycemia are still unknown. This may happen when any organs like the liver or pancreas are not functioning properly. But this condition is not related to diabetes. Are you following me Miss Swan?"

Bella slowly nodded, registering the information that was just given to her.

"All forms of hypoglycemia can be controlled by following certain dietary measures. Similarly idiopathic hypoglycemia can also be controlled or managed by following certain rules. You must avoid over eating. Any kind of over eating is harmful and may increase or decrease the blood sugar level in your body. I suggest that do not skip breakfast at all.

"Furthermore, try to eat more than just the standard 3 meals a day; ideally you would want to be eating something every 3 hours when you are awake. Even a simple snack will suffice. If you think you are starting to suffer the first signs of hypoglycemia then you want to immediately take your blood sugar levels. If they are 70mg/dl then eat some carbohydrates immediately. I will give you the kit to use to determine your blood sugar level.

"One last thing, he paused briefly. Try to include as much high fiber, low fat, complex carbohydrate and protein in your diet. This will help keep your blood sugar levels constant. Do you have any questions Miss Swan?" The doctor asked finally.

Bella looked at her physician with mild alarm. "Will I be able to go back to work immediately?"

"I recommend that you stay home for a few days to rest. I will prescribe a painkiller for the head pain, that cut in your head is pretty big; the site of the wound would have to be cleaned at least twice a day. And I would like you to come and see me in my office on Tuesday so I can check on your stitches before I release you back to work," Doctor Simpson said.

She didn't like the idea of missing work for two days, missed work day meant less money in her paycheck, she thought. "O-kay," she reluctantly agreed, suppressing the tears that were threatening to come.

The doctor saw the tears welling in her eyes and quickly touched her arms for assurance. "You can be discharged home in a few hours, as soon as I write the orders and prescriptions. Please take good care of yourself, Miss Swan," he added gently.

"Thanks Doctor Simpson," was all she could say as looked away towards the window, before the flood of tears came out in a rush.

Distressed at the knowledge that she could not afford to pay the hospital bills, she cried harder. Maybe the hospital can arrange for an installment plan, she hoped.

Edward was waiting in the hallway outside Bella's room and heard the entire exchange between Bella and Doctor Simpson. He felt deeply sorry for Bella and her agony seemed to tear at his dead heart. First things first, he decided as he took out his cell phone and dialed the hospital's billing department.

He settled her hospital bill which came up to $4,378.06, a discounted rate because he paid in cash and in full. As he slid his credit card back into his wallet, he instructed the billing lady not to disclose his name to Bella when she asked, and he was positive that she would.

Edward took a deep breath before knocking lightly on Bella's door. It took a minute before he heard her hoarse voice, "Come in."

Bella was wiping her eyes when Edward let himself in. Her hair was neatly combed and she looked thin under the hospital gown, and her eyes were puffy from crying. He clenched his teeth to suppress the urge to hold and comfort her.

"Hi Bella," he said quietly, his eyes not leaving her face.

She looked at him, startled to see him again. "Hello Edward. What brings you here today?" she asked as she tried to ignore the sudden skipping of her heart at the sight of him. What was wrong with her?

Self consciously, Edward walked to the chair by the window. He carefully slid down on the chair while releasing his hand crutches and dropping them next to his feet. She liked the way he looked today, he seemed relax, less tense.

Bella saw his jaw muscle clench as he met her eyes. He was even more beautiful today than yesterday, she thought.

Edward didn't miss it. He heard her call him beautiful. Sure he thought, that was how they were perceived by humans.

"I'd like to…" they said at the same time, and both smiled at each other. He gestured her to speak first as he said, "Ladies first."

"I'd like to apologize for two things. First, for not having the wet floor sign in place last week, I was negligent and I feel really awful when you fell," she said wholeheartedly as she nervously looked into his eyes, they were deep amber today.

"No harm done, Bella. It can happen to any of us," he casually answered, trying to curb the sudden pooling of venom in his mouth. He just fed, for crying out loud.

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself because of that incident." She eyed his crutches on the floor.

His eyes followed hers as she fixed her gaze on the metal crutches on the floor. "I don't want to talk about it, Bella," he said with finality in his voice.

She was alarmed at the tone of his voice, deciding to drop the subject immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He quickly added, "What was the second apology for?"

"I just said it, for prying. I should learn to mind my own business." She seemed downright apologetic; she started wringing her hands together under the hospital bed sheet.

"It's okay Bella, no worries." This was not going very well, he thought, she shouldn't be worrying about him.

"I came here to check on you and to offer to drive you home, if you'll let me."

The offer shocked Bella, why would he care?

"I live a few blocks away from here, I can walk home and…."

"No, I will drive you. You're in no condition to walk at all." There was no way he would allow her to walk home by herself.

"I am capable of walking home by myself, thank you! And besides, I don't want to impose…"

"You are not imposing. Remember, I offered and I don't think your doctor would like the idea of you walking home alone," he challenged as he looked at her brown eyes. Feisty and proud, he liked that in a woman, she sounded like she didn't like asking for help, he thought. "I will drive you home, end of discussion."

Jerking her chin up stubbornly, it seemed like she was about to say something but stopped herself from doing so. She looked at his golden browns and just let out a loud sigh instead.

He chuckled to himself when he saw her reaction.

"You don't have to," she added as an afterthought.

"I want to, so please drop it." He returned her challenging stare.

She was surprised by his temper but chose not to say anything further. She disliked being told what to do, she didn't like it back then when Jason…. She stopped herself from thinking that name. Edward heard her thinking and wondered who Jason was. He'd find out some other time, he thought.

A light tap on the door came and a nurse came in. "You are ready for discharge, Miss Swan. Would you like me to help you get dressed? Here are your discharge orders and prescriptions," she said handing the papers to Bella.

Edward retrieved his crutches on the floor. "I will wait outside while she gets ready," he said speaking directly to the nurse. He nodded briefly to Bella and he started for the door.

She looked at him and nodded back. There's no point in arguing with him right now in front of the nurse. She slowly got up, wincing from the sharp pain from her head stitch, and fell back on the bed. Edward saw this in the corner of his eye, and he dropped one crutch by the door to hurry to her side. He hovered at her bedside and without thinking he put his hand on her arm to reassure himself that she is okay.

She was still warm; her body temperature was not as high as it was yesterday. Startled with his touch, she jerked her arm away, his touch was cold but she was more concerned with the fluttering in her stomach. Edward misunderstood her reaction as a rejection. She didn't want him; she was repulsed by his touch.

Without saying a word, he turned to leave as he gathered the crutch he had left by the door. "Edward, I didn't mean to…." Bella stuttered.

"Save it, Bella," he said before closing the door behind him.

It took less than 30 minutes before the door opened and Bella in a wheelchair was wheeled out by the nurse.

"Are you her ride home?" The nurse asked Edward where he'd been waiting in the hallway. He nodded to the nurse without looking at Bella.

"Bring your car around the front and we will meet you there. She still needs to sign some release papers," the nurse instructed him.

"Okay," was all he said as he started down the hallway going to the exit door for the parking lot.

Bella watched Edward as he walked away, wondering why he got so uptight all of a sudden. Surely, he didn't think that his touched scared her, because she liked it.

They got to the nurses station and she was given a clipboard where she signed her hospital release papers.

"We don't have to pass by the billing department anymore," the nurse informed her as she began pushing her wheelchair.

"Why not?" Bella asked surprised. "I still have to sign a promissory note for a payment arrangement."

"The clerk there told me that someone paid for your hospitalization expenses already," the nurse said absently.

"Paid my hospital bill?" she asked dumbfounded. "Who did?" She didn't know anybody here in Forks. Surely the center wouldn't foot the bill.

"How would I find out who paid for it?" she wanted to know.

"You'll have to call tomorrow and speak with the manager." The nurse answered her; they have reached the automatic doors leading to the hospital entrance.

"Okay." She was still puzzled by the whole thing.

Edward stopped the car in front of Bella's wheelchair; he quickly got out and went around to the passenger side to open the door for Bella. He decided not to help her up from the wheelchair since the nurse was assisting her already. He could see that Bella was a bit unsteady on her feet when she got up. Must be the pain in her head, he thought as she slid in the passenger side of his BMW.

Closing the door gently, he walked around the car and got in the drivers seat. He waved at the retreating nurse as he drove away.

"What is your street address?" he asked as he turned on the main street.

"It's 345 Bogachiel way, it's a couple of blocks from here." She stole a sideways glance at him as he drove. His scent was all over the interior of the car, he smelled really good, she thought. He had that woodsy, sexy smell that she liked. Very sensual!

Disturbed by her thoughts, she concentrated on the road ahead. Why was she thinking of things like this? What's with Edward that she was getting drawn to? Had she forgotten how bad her past relationship was? And for the love of God, he was just being nice to her, she had no reason to think beyond that.

Edward pretended he didn't hear anything that Bella was thinking. Was it a coincidence that they were thinking the same thing? Her feminine and floral scent assaulted him as she got in the car. He would have wanted to grab her closer and drink her full essence. Get a grip of yourself, he reminded himself.

He stopped in front of her run-down trailer, with its chipping paint, cracked window, and dilapidated state. He couldn't believe that someone could live there, it's not safe. A child could break in easily.

He couldn't imagine Bella living in such poverty. His Bella!

He felt a knot in his stomach as he got out of the car, reaching to the back seat to retrieve his crutches, he let out a long hard sigh. He had to do something for her.

Bella had already opened the door and was getting out by the time he reached her side. Edward did not attempt to help her but simply stayed close to her side. They walked the few feet to her door in silence.

As she opened the door, she held it for him but he nodded for her to go first. He followed behind. "Have a seat, Edward," Bella offered as she showed him to the sofa.

"Thanks." The place was scarcely furnished. It seemed like she only have the bare necessities, a small stove, an old and noisy refrigerator, and a little table with two chairs. The wallpaper was torn and faded and the carpet was threadbare already.

"Bella, why don't you lie down and get some rest, it's been a long day for you. Is there anything I can get you before I go?" he asked.

She was in the kitchen taking a glass from the cupboard and headed to the refrigerator to get some water, but soon realized that she ran out of water. Shaking her head, she replaced the glass in the cupboard. She'd go out later and get some; she had to buy some groceries too.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She appreciated the offer but she could get what she needed later.

Edward motioned for her to go and lie down and she did what she was told. She was tired and her head was throbbing. She needed to take some pain medication. Edward felt her discomfort and felt sorry for her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he prepared to leave. For a split second while her eyes were closed, he silently took the prescription slip that was given to her at the hospital, and slipped it in his trouser pocket.

"Yes, thank you Edward. You've done so much for me already. I'll be fine, she answered through the throbbing pain in her head.

"Take care of yourself Bella," he said as he closed the door behind him.

When she heard the sound of the tires leaving, she allowed herself to cry. Tears had been threatening to flow since she left the hospital. She was grateful for the generous benefactor that paid her hospital bill and deeply touched with the gentle way that Edward treated her. These two people were angels.

She fell asleep on the sofa as soon as the last of the tears were cried out.


	8. Chapter 8

Preface:

This chapter contains some materials not suitable for readers 17 and younger.

I will take this time to thank Lindz, my beta reader and for the new banner. I just love the way she captured the picture I had in my head when she came up with this awesome banner. You are AWESOME!

Chapter Eight

From the long line snaking around the block leading to the Sphinx club, Jason was well aware that the place was already teeming with college kids from the nearby university. He parked his late model Tahoe across the street from the club and walked up to the entrance; he was well acquainted with the door man, getting in would not be a problem this time, or anytime. The two men high fived as the doorman removed the cordon to let him in amidst the complaints of the throngs of people waiting in line.

Jason adjusted his eyes to the sudden darkness that greeted him once inside the club. The club was in full swing, this was his usual hang-out during the weekend. He'd taken Bella here several times when they were still dating. The thought of the bitch suddenly left a bad taste in his mouth.

Who did she think she was running away from him? he thought angrily. She probably ran off with another man from work. He'd been looking for her for over a year now. Nobody seemed to know where she went; she disappeared and hadn't been heard from.

A few visits and phone calls to her parent were futile; they too, had no idea where Bella went. He couldn't blame them if they wouldn't give him any information of her whereabouts.

He would love to get his hands on her again, he thought as he went directly to the bar. He'd make sure she would regret leaving him, she would beg for him to take her back, make love to her again. A long shudder rocked his body, he would find her, he was sure of that.

Summoning the bartender, Jason yelled his order on top of the blaring music. "Lagavulin straight and water on the side, please!" His face registered surprise when he recognized the female bartender, she was a cousin of Bella's. He'd seen her in a family gathering picture that Bella had shown him, and from what he'd gathered, they were pretty close. Bella used to call this cousin quite frequently, sharing secrets and giggles all the time. Now, if he could only remember her name. Jason knew that he possibly found an opening, the chances of finding Bella through this girl was likely to happen. She might just be the key, he hoped.

Tapping his foot to the beat of the hip-hop music and getting the vibe of the place, Jason looked like a model coming straight from a photo shoot. Dressed in medium washed jeans, a black slim fit poplin shirt that showed a little of his chest muscles and black loafers. Several girls at the bar were giving him the come hither look but Jason appeared oblivious to the invitation. The bartender came back with his drink order within a few minutes. Jason handed a twenty dollar bill as he held her hand momentarily to get her attention.

He smiled his most charming smile and the female bartender quickly returned the smile. "Got a name gorgeous?" She didn't look like Bella at all, he observed. She was more Barbie to Bella's girl next door look aura.

"Name's Judith. What's yours?" she asked as she checked him out.

"I'm Jason, are you new here?" he pocketed the change she'd just handed to him after leaving her a generous tip.

"Yeah, just started last night, this place is cool. Are you a regular here?" Another bar patron caught her attention to order more drinks. As Judith walked away to get the drink order, Jason took a swig of his scotch, looking around the bar and the jam packed dance floor, The club was bustling now, standing room only.

Women dressed in micro minis passed by, showing interest, pushing their hips out as they moved, which Jason didn't miss. He was so used to women gawking at him, it was all too easy.

Judith came back in what seemed like an hour. Clad in a skinny dark jeans and a black tank top with red lettered Sphinx on it, she was beautiful enough.

"Hey, I'm on break now, I am slipping out for a cigarette, want to hang out with me?"

He nodded and she grabbed his hand as she led him in through the maze of bodies across the room. They went out through the side exit. The alley was dimly lit with just the flashing of neon sign from the main street, there were a few smokers nearby. She took a cigarette from her purse and lit a cigarette. Eyeing her openly, Jason moved closer to her, their body almost touching.

"You know I've wanted to do this when I saw you at the bar," he whispered as he slid his hand to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. She didn't resist him as she arched her back at his touch. She dropped the cigarette and wound her hands in his neck, clutching his hair as he kissed her slowly in the neck, taking his time. She moaned softly, her lips parting at the slow but deliberate seduction. He slowly moved his mouth upward to her lips, sensually licking the core of her mouth; her breath was ragged now, and so was his. He could feel that her breasts under her shirt were perky and taut. Jason fondled her breasts over her shirt, circling his fingers on her nipples, she moaned a bit louder this time. She could feel his arousal underneath his jeans. He was hard and ready. They were both aroused now.

"Jason, I want this more than anything else, but I have to go back to work." Her voice was husky with emotion, obviously distressed that it had to end like that. She looked longingly at him, not wanting to leave.

"I'll wait 'till your shift is over and we can take it from there," he said as he followed her back inside the club.

At quarter past two, when the last of the bar patrons had left, the bar wiped clean and the cash register inventoried, Judith walked over to the booth where Jason was seated and waiting for her. Their eyes met, knowing that they both wanted to pick up where they'd left off.

He followed her out the door to her car without saying a word. "Your place or mine? He asked while she opened the door of her car.

"Why don't you follow me in your car?" she asked as she got in her tiny sedan.

"Sure thing. I'm parked across the street."

Time was not wasted as soon as the door closed in Judith's apartment. Jason grabbed Judith's waist as she was putting her purse on the table. He turned her around and drew her against his body as they swayed down to the sofa. He kissed her on the mouth as his hand hungrily traced the expanse of her body. She returned his kisses with equal urgency; he slid a hand in her tank top to touch the swells of her breasts.

Moaning with pure pleasure, she quickly removed her shirt, revealing her rounded breasts under a lacy black bra that made his penis tingle. Without hesitation, he unfastened her bra to expose the supple pair. His breath quickened, he cupped both breasts as he kissed her neck, working his way down to suck on the tip of her pink nipple. She nibbled on his earlobes as he worked on her, she could feel arousal under his pants.

She hurriedly unfastened his button fly, his shaft sprung out as soon as she pulled down his pants and his boxers. His thick arousal was hard and ready; she knelt down on the carpet, held his penis in her hand and lowered her head to swallow his erection. His shoulder and arm muscle jerked as she popped his cock into her mouth, pushing his carnal desire to the limit. Her breath was warm and he liked the feel of her teeth as it brushed on his tender skin.

"Fuck me now!" he cried, he is on the verge of coming and he wanted to be inside her when he came. He took off his shirt in a hurry as she removed her pants and black lace thong. God, this was going to be a great fuck he thought.

His hand traveled down to her opening, tracing her cleft and caressing it, she let out a sensual moan. She was totally wet now. Inserting a finger inside her, slow at first,quickly increasing with need. She was gasping with pleasure as she dug her fingers in his back and it only increased his own excitement.

He rubbed his body on hers as he spread her legs apart, he slid his penis in between her legs, blunt and hard as it found her opening, spasms rocking both their bodies at the contact. He began thrusting harder and harder, his shaft throbbing with heat, he felt her shatter, not once, but twice. His balls were tight on her thighs, his hips were jerking faster as he erupted inside her. He let out a loud grunt as he slumped with his full weight on her, drained.

The muted rapping on the door woke up Bella. Disoriented, she got up from the sofa where she'd fallen asleep after Edward left. A sudden wave of nausea hit her as she staggered towards the door, must be all the medicine that were given to her at the hospital. She opened the door as another knock was coming, startled to see Edward again.

The lights coming from the lamp post just outside her trailer illuminated his face, his golden hair glistening from the rain. She consciously fixed her hair, silently hoping Edward wouldn't notice her disheveled appearance as she let him in. "C'mon on in, please get out of the rain."

Edward was awkwardly balancing two heavy grocery bags on both hands with his crutches. She immediately tried to help him with one of the bags which he reluctantly handed to her.

"Hello again, Bella." He spoke quietly as he slowly eased his crutches on the wall to put the bags on the dining table. Bella seemed to have just woken up, he observed.

"What are these?" Bella eyed the bags questioningly as Edward started taking out the contents and putting them on the table. Bread, power bars, frozen chicken nuggets, fish sticks, turkey franks, some sandwich meats, fruit juices, frozen tacos, enchliladas, noodles and water. Everything that she needed to eat as the doctor advised. How did he know?

"I got you some groceries so you wouldn't have to walk to the grocery store. Where do you want me to put them?"

"I appreciate your concern Edward, you don't have to do this, I can get them myself." She was touched by the gesture, but she wouldn't want him to do things for her. She was debating whether or not she should decline his gifts.

"Let's call it a peace offering." His smile revealed gorgeous pearl white teeth. "I've been rude to you ever since we met and I want to make it up to you." Referring to the several instances where he rudely left without saying a word or just merely cutting her off without offering any explanations.

"All you have to do is say so, these aren't necessary."

"Let's just say that it will make me feel better if you will take them, and besides you have to be eating by now. It's been several hours since your last meal."

"Have you been eavesdropping or something? How could you possibly know this?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Just think of me as a psychic." His joke made Bella smile, although not ready to give up her inquiry yet.

"I believed that the hospital follows a strict code of patient confidentiality unless you were able to coax one of the nurses to divulge my records to you," she teased him but not ready to let it go.

Looking around, Edward walked to the sofa to sit, carefully folding his legs as he did so. This did not escaped Bella's eyes but she didn't say anything.

"Why don't you get your supper ready and I will just wait here while you eat unless you want me to go…"

She didn't want to accept the groceries that he bought, but he was right, she needed to eat now. Walking to the grocery store would take some time and with the rain, she still had a slight temperature. And she didn't want him to go either.

Sighing, she walked back to the kitchen. "Would you join me then? I'll make us a sandwich."

Edward was not about to tell her that he doesn't eat human food anymore, it would only further complicate things. "I grabbed a bite already, before I came here." Lying will be his ally for now. Better than to scare her away.

Edward was intently watching her as she made her sandwich. She was definitely beautiful, underneath the hair that covered her slight face and the worried lines that were etched in her face. He was silently drinking and savoring her scent while fighting the urge to go to her, to hold her in his arms.

"Why don't you come here and sit with me while I eat." Bella patted the chair next to her. "Might as well get to know each other better."

It was an offer he wanted to refuse but every fiber of his being wanted her close to him. He self consciously used the arm of the sofa to help himself up, giving Bella a challenging look if she wanted to say something.

She lowered her eyes when she caught him staring back at her, her heart started beating rapidly. How could she be attracted to him when she didn't even know him, they don't even know each other well enough. He sat next to her, a little too close; she scooted to the right, allowing a little space in between.

Hearing her thoughts, Edward grinned. "Bella, I am aware that we just met but I just want to be a friend. I hope you don't mind if I come over from time to time. But I won't take it against you if you don't feel that you can trust me." He wanted to do more for her but deciding that's all he would say for now.

"I, ahhh, would like that very much," was all she could say. How could she even trust anyone after everything that had happened to her? Running for dear life would be a safer thing to do; they were both strangers to each other. She was done trusting men, especially good looking men. What made her answer the way she did? What happened to her carefully planned resolve?

Shaken, she picked up the glass of water on the table, accidentally brushing Edwards hands on the table in the process. They both jerked at contact. A strand of hair fell on her face as she looked away.

Edward instinctively brushed the hair that covered Bella's face, not sure what he'd see in her eyes; he wanted to see her face and her reaction to their accidental touching. Bella shyly looked up to meet his gaze. He was staring intently in her eyes, unwavering and unblinking and reading her every expression. Her gaze was met with a deep amber pair that seemed to mirror her own curiosity.

He found none of the pity that he had come to fear; instead her eyes were filled with hesitation and fear. Fear of what? Could she have guessed that they were from different worlds?

What was he looking for? Would he still like to be her friend after he found out what she had gone through?

She wanted his touch as much as he did. All she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart amidst the sound of the raindrops on her rooftop.

Losing the battle between resisting touching her and his urge to hold her, Edward gently took her hand in her lap, he could feel her nervousness and uncertainty.

His hand was cold but that didn't bother her, she was more scared of herself, with her heart skipping wildly in her chest. How could he not feel her pulse quickening at his touch?

Feeling her like this brought a rush of new found tenderness in his silent and un-beating heart, something he hadn't felt when he was still human and even more so now that he was a vampire. The carefully guarded wall that he'd built around himself was crumbling, melted by one touch. A touch coming from this brown haired girl, he was a heartbeat away from losing his self control.

"Ah, my sweet Bella, are you aware that I want you so damn much?" he silently cursed himself for losing control. One minute he was saying that he wanted to be her friend and now he just blurted out his true feelings. He really was losing it! he thought angrily.

Bella didn't miss the clenching of his teeth as he said this. Did he regret what he'd just said? "Edward, I, ah, don't know what to say…. What could you possibly want from me? I have nothing, I am nothing, and I have nothing to offer you…" She stammered. The staggering image of them together was something she couldn't allow herself to have. She's not sure she had anything left in her, to be involved, to care and to share herself.

Edward didn't miss her silent thoughts; she was clearly hurting now, wrestling with her past.

"I am not asking you do or be anything for me Bella, I just need…." He drew her closer that their face are almost touching, his warm breath caressing her, sending her entire being into frenzy.

"Just hold me Edward."

She gushed as his strong arms enveloped her and his muscular scent swirled around her.

As quickly as he took her in his arms, Edward pushed her away as the sudden surge of his vampire nature threatened to take over. He could feel his razor sharp teeth throbbing as venom spread all over his mouth. He had to get away from her, fast!

He got up so fast hitting his knee on the table, he stumbled on the table, knocking down the glass and shattered the table in half with his weight. Bella was quick to hold onto his arm but unable to keep him from falling down, instead her hold dragged her down with him. They landed hard on top of her table. Half eaten sandwich and splinters of wood were scattered around them.

"Hell!" he cursed loudly. "I'm so sorry about your table, Bella." Could he ever pass a day without any accident, without making a fool of himself in front of her?

"Edward, are you okay?" A worried expression spread all over Bella's face, her brows creased as she tried to help him up. Shaking his head at her, he held on to the side of the broken table to help himself up.

"I'm fine Bella," he barked as he adjusted the prosthesis under his pant legs uncomfortably. Straightening himself, he moved to the door to leave, Bella rushed to stop him as he was turning the door knob.

"What did I do? Was it anything I've said?" Bella was rewinding the event that just happened, wanting to know if she said or did anything that might have offended him.

"No, it's not you. It's me. I am the one who is not supposed to be here."

Tugging at his arm to get him to stop and look at her, he slowly turned to face her as he leaned on the door eyeing her with mild alarm; she casually hooked her finger in his belt loop to coax him back. Edward was clearly conflicted at her closeness but couldn't resist her somber brown eyes.

"Please stop running away?" she asked as she waved an invitation to sit on the sofa.

Glancing around the room at the remnants of what used to be her table, he let out a loud sigh as he sat at the other end of the sofa, just keeping a little distance this time.

"Did I do anything that offended you?" she asked again.

"I, ah, Bella, I don't know if I can tell you…." He struggled to keep his composure. What would he tell her? That he was crippled? That he was undead? He had nothing to offer her, nothing at all!

"Edward, try me," she said gently, her eyes earnest.

"Bella, I can't talk about it, I don't know how or where to start. I don't want to scare you…."

"You can trust me Edward. After all is said and done, I will still be here for you." What made her say that? She sounded like a mother comforting a child, the thought made her ache, and her heart wrenched into pieces at the reminder.

Right that very minute, Bella was sure that all she wanted find out what Edward said he couldn't tell her, she inched closer to him on the sofa. Edward drew a sharp breath as Bella came closer, could he handle telling her his condition? What if she laughed at him, what if she all she would offer is pity? Would that be enough for him?

Edward wanted to believe her. Looking away, he heaved a long sigh, now releasing a lung full of air he held because of her close proximity.

"Bella, what if I told you that I am not what you think I am?" he started. "I don't even think you'll want to be around me".

"What exactly are you talking about Edward? What do you mean by that?" Edward was amazed to hear what went through Bella's head; none of those had anything to do with his disability and his being a vampire. Under normal circumstance he'll be laughing his pants off.

"Bella, I am an amputee. I lost both my legs in an accident some time ago." He held his breath as he surveyed Bella's face, looking for reaction to confirm his worst fear. He didn't expect her reaction.

Bella remained quiet for a moment before answering. She replayed all their prior encounters in her head, as Edward was silently reading her mind.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to be around you just because your legs are gone? Do you think it has any bearing at all about how I feel…." She stopped herself before she could say _YOU._ She looked at him solemnly and added, "I don't look at people based on their appearance or what they have, and I choose to be with them because of what they are."

"Oh Bella, it took me a long time to adjust to my handicap and when I thought I had been coping pretty well, I met you and I started resenting the things I couldn't do again." This was all so surreal to him, he'd just poured his heart out to a person he hardly knew.

Bella felt her heart twist with Edward's revelation; she knew in her heart that this person in front of her had a lot to offer despite what he thought his inadequacies were. She was astounded by the intense feelings she had for him. Was it even possible to feel strongly for a person you'd just met? She was done with fairytales, haven't she learned her lesson yet? Was she going to fall again? Was she falling in love with Edward?

"None of this should matter anymore to you or to anyone," she pointed to his legs this time while he flinched at the reference to his handicap. "You are what you are and if people couldn't accept you for what you are, then it's their loss, not yours." Stressing her argument further, "In spite of your so called disability, you have much to offer, I am sure of that."

Edward was at loss for words, he was speechless by the fierceness and integrity in Bella's voice.

"I don't know what to say, Bella…. I could never imagine that you could accept something like this so lightly."

He got up slowly, totally bewildered by her response. This was all new to him.

Here he was, talking about his disability with someone he barely knew, a girl whose blood he was attracted to. Could this be what Alice was babbling about? The relationship?

"Edward, I don't care if you are crippled, I just know that I would like to get to know you more, if you would let me in."

She really meant that. Even before she got the words out of her mouth, she was absolutely and resolutely sure that she meant every word that she said.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter:

.com/group/adultfanfiction/forum/topics/walk-with-me-open-comments-and


	9. Chapter 9

**"When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you."**

**Chapter Nine**

Bella had no intentions of jumping into another relationship after what she had gone through. But here she was, getting involved with a man she hardly knew, and just like her, he had emotional baggage. His insecurities were evident. Would she be the one to thaw him out of the icy shell that he'd built around himself?

She leaned forward to hold his hand, that didn't startle him. He seemed to have been expecting it. He caressed her palm with his, picking up her other hand as he looked at her with tenderness and longing that sent her heart racing. Licking her lips absentmindedly, she knew right then that she wanted Edward to kiss her.

Reading her mind, Edward didn't have to dig deeper into his own feelings, there was nothing else he would rather do. He took her chin with one hand and tilted her face closer to his, looking intently in her eyes as he slowly brought his mouth down to hers, tentatively caressing her lips. Bella wound her hand around his neck, tangling her fingers in his golden hair and returning his ardent probing with tender kisses that sent tingles down his spine. He heaved a soft sigh as he gently nudged her down on the sofa to lie on her back; he carefully went on top of her. Bracing his full weight on his arms and legs, he was breathing hard now, totally caught up in the moment.

Moments passed as their heated desire took them further than they intended. Edward realized that once he started this, he wouldn't want to stop. He didn't want this connection to be a one cheap shot, just the way it had been with Ashley.

Ending their kisses abruptly, Edward got up as he smoothed his rumpled shirt. Bella was still breathing heavily, dazed and surprised by Edward's sudden withdrawal.

"Bella, there's nothing more I would rather do than to kiss and hold you," he said as he helped her sit upright. "I don't want us getting carried away in the heat of the moment."

She closed her eyes as she gathered her wits about her, soothing the ache that she felt for him. She knew it took Edward a great amount of self control to stop. He was right; their attraction to each other went far beyond the calling of their physical desires.

Edward glanced at the clock on the wall. It was around midnight, and he realized that it was time to go, Bella needed some rest and they could both use some alone time to think things through.

He retrieved a small paper bag in his pocket and handed it to Bella, taking the bag with hesitation, she peeked in the bag and saw her prescriptions, sighing she asked, "How'd you do it?"

"Take your pain medication now, you should get some rest, it had been a long day for you, and I better go," he said without answering her question. He walked across the room to pick up his crutches. "Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would love that." She came over to lightly touch his arm as he opened the door.

"Sleep easy Bella, I'll see you in the morning," he planted a kiss on her forehead, a lingering one as he let her scent dilute his senses.

As the sound of Edward's car faded, Bella let her torrent of emotions spill. She had fallen in love with Edward. The revelation left her shaking while she changed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth. She curled into a ball on her bed, hugging her knees into her chin. She knew from the very start that she was doomed to fall in love with him.

The very thought of falling in love made her cringe. How could she have allowed herself to fall in love again? She felt deep inside that he was different from the others guys she'd dated before. Different, there's something about him that she couldn't put her fingers on, that he was from a different time and his skin was pale and cold. Could there be a secret that he hadn't told her? He told her about his handicap, and that didn't matter at all. She wouldn't love him any less. His eyes told her that she could trust him, should she? Sleep finally caught up with her as she searched for answers.

The Cullen house was bustling when Edward finally came out of his room. He found Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice in the family room as Rosalie was beating Emmett in a game of poker. Alice wasn't allowed to play since they call her a cheat because of her ability to see things ahead of time. "Show your cards Emmett!" Rosalie ordered with a smug look on her face. Emmett dropped his card on the table, "Flush, King high," he said triumphantly."

"Hah, I beat you! Full house baby!" Rosalie jumped up, clapping and high fiving with the rest. Emmett slumped on the chair, defeated but chuckling, Rosalie was really into it, dancing and jumping up and down. The others were all laughing with her.

"Hi Son." Carlisle called out as soon as he walked in.

" Hi Dad." He answered with a smile that didn't escape everyone's attention. They all looked at each other, giving one another a knowing look.

"Aren't we cheerful today?" Emmett joked right away as he gave his little brother a slap in the back. "Must be a girl," he couldn't help himself with that.

Edward's grin got bigger as he looked at Alice who was cuddling with Jasper on the chaise by the window. "So, a little bird sang already?" he said as he moved towards the pair. He messed Alice's hair as Jasper was laughing hard.

"What?" Alice was feigning ignorance as she darted a bad look at Emmett.

Emmett held up both his hands, "sorry Alice, I couldn't help myself." Of course he wasn't sorry and Edward knew it. His big brother had always been interested in his affairs. "Tell us about her Eddie."

Edward raked his hair with his hand; there was no getting away with this now. All golden eyes were on him now, waiting for him to spill.

"Why don't I let Alice tell the story since she got a head start already?" he teased. He knew that they were going to badger him until he said something.

It was Esme who answered her eyes solemn and reassuring, "Why don't you guys ease off on your brother for now? He will tell us about this girl when he's good and ready."

"Mom, there isn't much to tell," Edward said.

"S'okay Eddie, I can wait," Emmett joked again as he shuffled the cards for another round of poker. "Wanna play?"

He knew Emmett so well, he wouldn't want to play with Edward because of his mind reading ability, and he was only being an ass. He laughed as he shook his head.

Edward turned his attention to Carlisle who was reading a paper seated at the sofa. "Dad, could you come with me, I want to introduce you to someone, and I also need your help on something," he asked, hopeful.

Folding the paper as he looked at Edward, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his youngest son. "Sure son. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

"Ah, um, can you bring your medical bag too?" he asked, thinking of Bella's head stitches that needed to be cleaned and dressed.

"Okay, I'll meet you down here in a few," Carlisle said as he headed upstairs to change.

They drove to Bella's trailer home in a comfortable silence. Carlisle didn't ask too many questions, Edward would talk when he wanted to and he was fine with that. Edward parked his car next to Bella's trailer and they walked up to her doorstep quietly.

Bella was getting her breakfast ready of milk and cereal when she heard the knocking. Her heart skipped a beat; she knew who it would be as she glanced at the wall clock. She was wearing her nightgown under a robe and she checked herself quickly on the mirror, taking in her appearance. She looked a bit rested, she had a little ring under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair tied back in a neat ponytail, otherwise, she looked presentable enough.

"Good morning Bella," Edward greeted cheerfully, checking her from head to toe, all too aware that she had enough sleep.

Bella glanced at the man standing next to Edward and she gasped, recognizing Carlisle in an instant. She held the doorknob tighter as thoughts started running her mind. The same thing happened with Carlisle, his face registered surprise when he saw the girl at the door but he said nothing. _What a small world!_

Edward didn't miss any of the reactions nor the thoughts that were going through their minds but chose to leave his questions for later.

Bella was able to gather herself together after a few moments, "Hello Edward." How was your morning?" she asked politely, still looking at Carlisle.

"Oh Bella, I want you to meet my father, Carlisle. Dad this is Bella." The older man extended his hand to Bella and she readily grasped it. "Hello Bella."

"Hello Carlisle," she said respectfully, her voice quivering a little bit. "Please come in and have a seat." She closed the door behind them as she motioned for them to sit on the sofa.

"I would like my father to look at your stitches, to clean it up and apply a fresh dressing. He is a doctor at Forks Hospital," Edward said in a matter of fact voice. In reality, he could've change the dressing himself but he didn't know what his reaction would be if Bella's blood was involved. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of putting Bella's life in danger.

"You didn't have to drag your father here, I am sure he is a busy man. I am grateful though for the house-call." Bella sat down on the lone chair by the sofa, next to Edward.

Carlisle answered in a soothing voice while looking at Bella directly. "Don't worry about it Bella, I would love to help a friend of my son."

Glancing at the breakfast on the counter, Edward knew that Bella hadn't eaten yet. "Why don't you finish your breakfast first and we'll wait here."

Bella deliberated for a moment but went to the kitchen to eat her cereal in silence, glancing at Edward and Carlisle every now and then. The two were just sitting in silence, she could sense that there was a conversation going on but she didn't hear anything, aside from the movement in Edward's mouth, they made no sound at all.

She finished her cereal in a hurry and headed back to the small living room after leaving the bowl at the sink.

"I'm ready," she announced and the two men got up on their feet as she came in the room.

Carlisle took his medical bag that was resting on the floor and went to the chair where Bella was sitting.

"I am going to be cleansing and changing the dressing on your sutures right now. Tell me if it stings, ok? Carlisle snapped on a pair of surgical gloves.

"Okay." Bella just barely got the words out when she started wincing at the pain of the gauze being stripped off her scalp. Edward jumped up, almost crouching at the sound of her pain, a low growl rumbled from within him.

"Calm down, son, it's okay," Carlisle chastised him.

His eyes were wild as he looked protectively at Bella, "Are you okay Bella?" he asked, hovering close to his father and Bella.

Bella nodded as Carlisle poured natural saline on the stitches while he dabbed it clean, he pulled out an iodine bottle from his bag and applied some on the sutures. "Your wound is healing just fine, it's almost dry, make sure you don't get it wet when you shower," he advised. Carlisle finished off by applying fresh gauze and taped it closed. "There you go Bella, we're all done here," Carlisle said with a smile, happy with the worked he'd done.

Bella tentatively traced her fingers in the back of her head to touch the freshly applied bandage and smiled appreciatively at Carlisle. "Thank you very much Carlisle." She wondered about Edward's display of possessiveness, did he just growl at his father? she asked herself.

"I'm so sorry for being so jumpy, Bella, I just get squeamish at the sight of blood and wounds," Edward lied as he helped her up from her chair. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked out the door to leave. "Do you want me to come back and keep you company later on this afternoon?"

"I'd like that Edward," and turning to Carlisle, "thank you again Carlisle, I really appreciate it."

What a shitty situation to be in. Jason thought as he checked the time on his wristwatch. "What the crap, she's late again?"

He'd been seeing this Judith girl for a few weeks since they met at the club he frequented and where she worked. There hadn't been any chance to get any information from her regarding Bella. Patience is not something he had in abundance. It was wearing thin and he was on his last thread.

Exhaling hard, he raked his hand on his blonde hair as he checked his face in the rearview mirror; he'd developed a pair of black bags under his eyes. Lack of sleep, that's what it was, he told himself as he adjusted himself on the driver's seat of his car. He'd been waiting for an hour and Judith had yet to come out of her shift at the club.

He had, on a few occasions, found a chance to snoop around Judith's apartment on any information that may lead him to Bella, and he had come up empty. The only indication that they were indeed cousins were the few pictures of the two women still prominently displayed in Judith's living room.

A year or so had passed since he had last seen Bella. That night he left her after he'd beaten her up and fucked her hard. He could still taste the anger in his tongue. She was a bitch and a big flirt, he thought angrily, he was getting worked up over her even after a year had passed. She was with him, for crying out loud, she should have acted appropriately instead of talking to those fucking co-worker of hers.

The air was thick in his car as he huffed on the memories that came barraging him like a kick in the gut. Nobody could get away from him just like that! She was his, nothing or no one could change that.

She's better off dead, he thought angrily as he rammed his fist on the steering wheel.

A light tapping on his window brought him out of his angry stupor. He looked up to find Judith outside his car. He unlocked the door to allow her to get in as he straightened his posture. He managed to wipe the angry expression off his face as she got in.

"Hey Jason, sorry if I was late. There were a few problems in the club and I couldn't leave until was sorted out." Her sorry excuse was getting old, he thought acidly but he didn't show it.

He gave her a short nod as he started the engine and eased the car out of the now deserted parking lot. Judith was not oblivious to the fact that she pissed him off again for making him wait longer than usual. She'd have to think of a way to appease him, to get him out of the sulky mood he'd been in for almost a week now.

"So, how was your day?" she asked trying to steer the conversation to much safer ground. Get him out of that rot he's in, she thought.

"Nothing much happened," he answered in a clipped tone.

"How was the commercial audition you were going for? Did you get the job?

"No, and I don't want to talk about it."

Silence followed and lingered for the rest of the drive to her apartment and neither one said anything during the short walk to her apartment.

The obsession of finding Bella had him on a foul mood lately, and he could only associate it with his meeting with Judith. If he hadn't met her, he wouldn't have any idea where to start finding her. Now, he knew that it was just a matter of time before he would pry that information from Judith.

Jason pretended to be engrossed in the pictures on her mantle. Looking at every single one with interest, asking to identify all the people in each picture and Judith was all too willing to give him detailed information, happy with the fact that he seemed curious about her and her friends and family.

When Jason got to the picture of Judith and Bella, he nonchalantly asked, "And who is this girl with you? A high school friend?"

"Oh no, that's Bella, my first cousin. We are very close, just like we're sisters. " Her face turned wistful as she sighed and Jason took the opening he could to gather more information.

"Why is it that you don't mention her at all? Have you been hanging out lately?"

"Well, she doesn't live here anymore. She left without any word, her parents are still looking for her, and it's been over a year now since she left."

The ache in Judith's heart from losing her best friend/sister had been tremendous during the first few months until she received a call from Bella. Nobody but her knew where she was, not even her parents. Judith made a promise that she wouldn't tell anyone her whereabouts. They had been in constant communication ever since. Would she be betraying Bella's trust by mentioning it to her boyfriend? She didn't think so.

"Why do you think she left?" Jason asked innocently, playing the part of curious boyfriend real well.

"I, um, I think she had a fight with her boyfriend and she could no longer stay with him, so she left." Unsure whether she should say more, she left it at that. Considering Jason didn't even know Bella or her family, it wouldn't harm Bella if she divulged more information. It would be pretty cool, she thought, if the two could meet someday. Besides, she had met her Romeo, and it was just fitting that she introduced him to her best friend.

There was a sudden twinkle in Judith's eyes when she realized something. "Know what's funny? Her ex boyfriends name was also Jason. That is just too funny to me, what a coincidence huh?"

He walked to her apartment window to gaze at the park below; he didn't acknowledge revelation about the name, his name.

"Hmmm, if you guys are like sisters, you must have an idea where she is, won't you?" He tried to sound detached, if not just curious about the subject at the moment.

Judith deliberated whether or not to answer the question truthfully, she was positive that Bella wouldn't mind if she told Jason. What would Jason do with the information anyway?

"Yeah, she told me where she is but I have no way to contact her, she calls me when she can."

It was a good thing that Jason had his back on Judith at that very moment so Judith didn't witnessed him gritting his teeth and his knuckles turning white from gripping the window sill too tight. It took so much from him to maintain his composure. He wouldn't want Judith to suspect anything.

He let the conversation flow to another subject, occasionally nodding or shaking his head. He was but a few steps away from finding Bella, and by all means, he would find her.

It was his silent promise to himself.

**A/N: Uh oh, Jason didn't sound like he is giving up on the idea of finding Bella. Let's just hope that Judith would sense that something was brewing there.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please leave your comments, I will appreciate it very much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment. ~George Lansdowne**

**Chapter 10:**

Carlisle heaved a long sigh as soon as they drove away from Bella's place; he knew that Edward read his mind, a quick rundown of his involvement in Bella's life. Edward gave him a sideward glance gathering some bits from what he could read from his father's thoughts. What a small world!

Carlisle spoke first, "Yes, Bella and I had met before. But I would rather have her tell you the story around it." Carlisle seemed uncomfortable, concentrating on the road as he maneuvered his Mercedes SLS AMG onto the main highway.

"No problem Dad. I intend to hear it from her, and besides, it's her story to tell." Edward was contemplating on Bella's situation, no wonder she'd been despondent and heartbroken. He could only empathize with her plight. Edward had no plan of asking Bella about it, she had to be ready to talk about it, and when that time came then he would listen and offer moral support.

Carlisle was deep in his own thoughts too; Edward tuned him out, not wanting to invade his privacy. The rest of the drive back to their house was spent in communal silence, with only the soft humming of the engine in the background.

They were walking up the front steps to their house when Edward finally spoke, "Thanks again, Dad, for coming to see Bella with me."

Carlisle had an easy smile. "No problem son, you know you can call on me anytime."

"I also want to apologize if I became a bit territorial back at Bella's house; I don't know what came over me when I saw her hurting like that."

"It's a natural reaction Edward. I probably would have done the same if Esme was in a similar situation. No need to apologize, I understand." He gave his son a squeeze on the shoulder.

The house was quiet when they got in. "I wonder where everyone went?" Edward asked as he left his crutches in their usual place. He saw a note on the hallway bureau. Waving the note to Carlisle, "Mom said they all went hunting and will be back in a few hours."

Edward was counting the hours until it was time to head back to Bella's place. He didn't want to go back right away, afraid to appear too anxious and desperate to see her. But he was indeed desperate. Desperate to be with Bella, to see her, to feel her and to inhale her delicious scent of freesias and strawberries. He'd been trying to push the spine tingling appeal of her blood to the back of his mind. How could he keep her safe, when he was craving her?

He'd have to keep a tighter reign of his self control, he decided. He just hoped that there would never be a time that his actions would put her in direct danger.

There was nothing much to do but listen to some music before it was time to see her again. He paced his room while listening to some old tunes. Too much time on his hands, he thought. This would be one of those days he wished he could sleep. It would have chopped some chunks of time while waiting to see her again.

Damn, she was all he could think of. One could go crazy just obsessing about the one they love. Love? Was he in love with Bella? Already? When did that happen? The reality hit him like a freight train, like a hard blow to his gut. Is this what they called love?

What in the world was he going to do now? He had nothing to offer her; he was a vampire, a crippled one at that. Edward was agonizing over his feelings when he heard Alice's mind just outside his door. "C'mon in Alice, I know you're out there."

The doorknob turned and Alice carefully peeked in, her pretty face hiding a smile. "Hiya Edward!" she greeted him cheerfully as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to Edward who was busily rearranging his CD collection in a neat pile.

"What's up Alice? Got something new to tell me?" He eyed his sister quizzically; her eyes were deep gold as she playfully tugged on her brother's arm to sit down.

"Nothing much, we just came back from hunting, as you know already." They sat on his bed, Edward sprawled his legs in front of him, gently positioning his prosthesis in place while Alice removed her ballet flats to tuck her legs beneath her. "So, do you believe me now when I told you that you and the girl will have a relationship?" she asked playfully.

"Alice, her name's Bella," he corrected her, "and yes, it seems like we've connected in a way." He was thinking of the kiss they've shared as a little smile broke out on his face.

"Okay, Bella it is." Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother, just to annoy him while Edward pretended to strangle her.

"Do you want to talk about it Edward?" Alice asked, referring to his feelings which she knew were bottled up inside, like they always were.

He pulled out a pillow and propped it in his back to lean against the head board, debating what he would say. "I think I'm in love with her Alice, and it's a frightening revelation since I haven't felt this way before." He looked at Alice to see if she'll laugh at him.

Alice kept a straight face, not wanting to embarrass Edward needlessly. "I knew you would fall for her, I couldn't tell you that because I didn't want you to run away." She was certain that Edward avoided many things in his existence, due to fear of getting hurt and rejected. She could only guess that he felt he was never good enough because of his handicap.

She had hoped that Bella would love him just as he deserved to be loved. Edward knew what his sister was thinking; he put his arms around her as she leaned on him, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Alice, I know you are trying to protect me from my own actions, from myself. But you could have given me a fair warning," he scolded gently. "It hit me out of nowhere, and I don't know what to do with myself now," he finished, thinking of how consumed he was with all things that involved Bella.

"Edward, if I told you that this was going to happen, you wouldn't be around would you? I can envision you hiding under a rock," she gently chided him.

"I guess so." Edward looked out the window; he didn't have any other answer to that.

They lay still and quiet, enjoying each other's company while listening to the music, accompanied by the quiet humming of the wind outside.

Traffic was always light on Sundays. Good thing, Edward thought as he drove to Bella's place. He spent the afternoon hanging out with Alice, glancing at the clock every ten minutes, willing it to go faster so he could see Bella again.

About half a mile from his turn, he saw a figure walking out of a local drug store. He couldn't miss her, he drew a sharp breath and then he was sure. What the hell was Bella doing walking alone, when she should be resting at home?

Edward slammed on the accelerator and the car responded, its tires screeching on the highway's asphalt. He stopped the car a few meters from the crosswalk and got out of the car, not bothering to turn off the engine. Bella was oblivious to her surroundings. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice that Edward was standing next to her. She jumped as his cold hand touched her. "What are you doing walking out here?" he asked, sounding angry.

"Gosh Edward, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" She was clearly startled and she didn't like the tone of his voice.

He held her by the elbow and pivoted her to the opposite direction of the crosswalk, leading her to his car. "I asked you a question Bella, what are you doing out here? You are supposed to be resting, for Christ sake, you just got out of the hospital yesterday!"

He deposited her in the passenger side and slammed the door. He didn't want her out in the street walking, it was a good mile walk back to her place.

Bella was puzzled by his behavior but she wouldn't let him talk to her like that. "Why are you using that tone of voice with me Edward? I am not a child, and I certainly am not answering to anyone. I can do anything I damn well please," she said, her voice rising.

Edward was taken aback at Bella's challenging demeanor. Clutching at the steering wheel, he tried to calm himself down. He had no right to talk to her in that manner and tone of voice.

"Bella, I am sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. I just feel very protective of you. I just couldn't bear the thought of you walking alone, in your present condition," he stammered, ashamed of his outburst.

At that point, they got to Bella's trailer and she opened the car door and got out of the car even before Edward had a chance to shift the car to park. She stormed up to her door while rummaging through her purse for the key.

Edward was already on her heel, awkwardly walking with his crutches on the pebbled path. He let go of one crutch to stop her and turn her to face him. "Bella, I really am sorry for acting that way, as I said, I don't know why I reacted that way….. Please tell me you're not upset with me?"

"For your information, I walked to the store because I ran out of toiletry stuff; I didn't think I needed to ask for your permission to go out," she said sarcastically. She was obviously upset, Edward could tell by her increased heart rate and her flushed face.

"You're right Bella, I don't have the right to tell you what to do. Can you forgive me?" He looked so repentant, Bella's heart melted.

"It's okay, I accept your apology Edward, just make sure that you would keep your temper in check next time." She smiled at him finally.

"I don't know what else to say, I ahhh….. except I will try to hold my emotions at bay next time." He felt like an ass, what in the hell made him act the way he did? Was that a part of being a vampire in love? Did they act on instinct alone?

One thing for was sure, Edward realized that he wouldn't want to be apart from Bella. He could not stay away from her anymore.

When they got in her trailer, Edward started picking up the remnants of the table that he broke the other night and made a mental note that he had to replace it soon. Bella was in the kitchen taking some microwavable enchiladas from the freezer and popped it in the microwave.

"Would you join me for dinner?" She invited. Edward looked at her when she asked, "I'm fine, I just ate. Thanks for asking."

Bella was silently wondering about him, he knew. She was fast-forwarding all the questionable aspect of his character, his cold touch, his refusal to eat and his pale skin color. How long would it be before she asked him?

And what would he tell her?

He sat on the sofa without taking his eyes off Bella, he couldn't seem to stop looking at her. Getting his fill and drinking every inch of her being, he patted his lap as an invitation. She took her enchilada and a glass of milk with her as she shyly sat on his lap.

Putting his arms around her waist, Edward closed his eyes and let her delectable scent caress his senses. He could stay like this for all eternity.

Bella finished her food as quickly as she could and turned around to cuddle with Edward, sliding down on his embrace to get a better look at him. He seemed peaceful now, he was even humming a tune under his breath. She nuzzled her face in his neck, immersing herself with his thick, masculine scent. She could go on forever like this. This felt right; it felt like she had finally found her home, her peace.

Edward sensed the soft sigh that came out of her lips, heard what she had been thinking. He tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eye as he spoke, "It seems like we have much to tell each other, Bella. I would like to know more about you. Is that asking too much?" He wasn't quite sure how she would take his request.

She bit her lips as she thought about it. There was much to say between them and many questions that needed answers. It took sometime before she answered. "Yes, I would like to know more about you Edward and I will tell you as much as I can about myself."

With a gleam in his eyes, Edward slowly got up with some effort, still holding Bella in his arms. She was startled by his strength but worried that he was exerting himself more than necessary. He slid her down gently on her feet without letting go of her waist. "I just had an idea, why don't we drive to the beach and go for a night stroll? Do you think you are up for that? The fresh air may do you some good."

"Oh Edward, I would love that! I haven't been to the beach yet." She squealed like a child when she responded, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She hurriedly went to her room to grab her purse. "I'm ready."

The drive down to La Push beach was entertaining for Bella. Edward was animatedly pointing out some landmarks and points of interest as he drove. They left the windows rolled down, this was a welcome change for Bella, she liked the cool wind blowing on her face.

Ever since she arrived in Forks, all she did was work. She had not explored the outskirts or the neighboring towns. She didn't own a car; she walked mostly to work, to the grocery store and the bank. Her only form of entertainment was to head to the record store to listen to some CD's that were offered for sampling to customers and that's where she bumped into Edward.

Edward was listening in to her silent musing. He would love to take her places, drive her whenever she needed to go someplace and just keep her company. He would love to do anything for Bella and be with her all the time.

They reached the First Beach and Edward parked his car close to the path going down to the beach. Bella removed her sandals as Edward was deliberating whether he would take his crutches or not. If he did, he wouldn't be able to hold Bella's hand and if he didn't, there's a possibility of falling or slipping.

Bella was watching him while he was deliberating and quietly spoke. "Edward, you can hold onto me, I want to hold your hands while we walk." She was bracing herself for Edward to bite her head off for offering. But it didn't come, he simply stared at her and sighed as he got out of the car.

He came around the car to open her door and help her out. The evening wind was chilly and he noticed that Bella didn't bring a jacket.

"Hold on a second." He opened the back compartment and retrieved a sweatshirt he'd kept there. He draped it around Bella's shoulder with care.

The beach was almost deserted except for a few couples sitting on dry logs on the beach. Edward held Bella's hand as they started down the path. She liked the tender way that he held her hands, the gentle pressure of his fingers on her were like a silent caress, a promise of what lies ahead.

Despite the icy feel of his hand, she could feel the warmth that his presence brought to her life. For the first time in a very long time, she felt like she was home here in his arms.

She gently took his hand and draped it over her shoulder; she was hoping he could put some of his weight on her, just like he would the crutches.

"Bella, I am pretty steady on my feet, I can walk without the crutches for the most part," he explained as he hugged her closer.

"I know. I observed that but I just want you to hold me like this." She nuzzled her face under her chin, content with their closeness.

As they walked the strip of beach in silence, the only reminder that they were not alone was the splashing of water as it hit the sand, the cries of seagulls as they flew above and the soft sensual sound of sea breeze. Bella would stop walking every now and then to sink her toes in the sand.

After what could have been an hour of walking, Bella started to wonder if Edward was tired, if he was just not showing it for her benefit.

"Bella, I am not tired," he said, answering her thoughts.

"How did you do that?" she asked suspiciously. Edward was caught off guard, forgetting the fact that he hadn't told Bella his mind reading ability. "It was a lucky guess, that's all. Was that what you were thinking?" He lied. This lies must stop, he told himself.

"Hmmm…."Her forehead wrinkled, she wasn't buying it but she'd leave it alone for now. "If you're not, I am a bit tired and we have ways to go," she said, motioning where they came from.

They turned around and started heading back to the car. The temperature had dropped dramatically and she started shivering and he let go of her hand, worried that this compounded her shaking. Edward pulled the sweatshirt that he'd draped on her shoulder so he could help her put it on.

As they got to the car, she started shaking her legs and wiggled her toes to remove the remnants of sand that were still sticking to her feet. Edward was sitting on the driver side with his legs still sticking out of the car, he took of his shoes to removed the sand that were lodge in his prosthetic feet. The silver metal was visible under a foot cover that he was wearing. It did not escape Bella's notice as she stared at him.

Edward self consciously put his socks and shoes back on, his lips twisted into a grim line. He'd just wished at the very moment that he was complete with legs. Damn it! hHe thought angrily.

As soon as they got back to her place, Bella handed Edward's sweatshirt back to him. "Thanks for the lovely evening." Her voice was cracked, panicked at the anger that crossed Edward's face back at the beach and her sudden and undeniable longing for two people she greatly missed. Edward must think she lost her mind.

"Bella, I….." She left him in the living room and went to her bedroom half running; he followed quietly and found her sitting on the bed. He knocked lightly on the partially closed door. "Bella, maybe this is a good time to talk?' he asked.

Bella looked up, tears were threatening to spill. Her lips quivered and she lowered her head to hide her face underneath her hair. Edward sat next to her and held her for a moment without saying a word.

They held onto each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Bella held on to Edward's arms like he was a life preserver, her last chance of staying afloat.

"I wanted to apologize again for my behavior back at the beach. I am still coming to terms with my disability, which is a constant struggle for me. I promise that I will try harder not to push you away."

"I know Edward, I can see it in your eyes and I understand. I am just scared if you wouldn't want me around because of it."

"Oh no Bella, if there's anything in my lonely existence that made me embrace what I have now; it's when you came into my life. I would gladly trade anything to have you in my life anytime." The honesty in his voice was evident.

Bella could feel that she was getting too emotional. Her present mental state was like a roller coaster. The sudden longing for the twins made her cry all over again.

Edward knew that Bella needed to talk about this, and today was a good time for Bella to finally get it off her chest. "Bella, please talk about it. I swear you would feel much better about everything after." He sat next to Bella and gave her a reassuring look as he held her hands.

**Bella's POV:**

I didn't expect life to be a walk in the park nor did I expect it to bulldoze its wrath on me. I barely got away alive from the monster of a man that I once loved. Being blindly in love got me in this heap of trouble, made me miss the warning signals that were blaring at me. How could I have failed to see what kind of person he really was? For that, I only had myself to blame. I paid dearly for my blunder, costing me a great deal of heartache and pain. I suffered the consequences of my lapse in judgment and I fully accept the repercussions resulting from it.

The dreadful memories of the violence and insults still lingered. I had recurring nightmares on those awful moments with Jason. People always say that time heals all wounds, that time finally came but not sooner as I wished it had. Slowly progressing to the path of healing, although my scars were deep, I was able to forget Jason after some time.

Forgiveness may come later, I cannot fully blame him for everything that happened between us. If I had been strong enough to walk away instead of cowering in fear and denial, I wouldn't have allowed things to go any further. I didn't have to be his punching bag, his doormat and a sorry excuse for a girlfriend. I blamed myself for allowing things to happen and not walking away sooner. I learned to forgive myself, the acceptance gave me the strength to move on.

Time healed the wounds but time was my enemy for I had too much free time on my hands. Idle as I was, I had nothing to do with my free time. It made my nights and days unbearable for I was alone. There was one thing that became crystal clear to me. I was done running away,

I was going to face life as it came, head on. My newfound perspective was perfectly clear to me now, whatever happened to me happened for a reason. I was in my current predicament because of me, alone. I'd made my bed and that only constituted that I should lay in it. I didn't expect any bail out. I would have to see this through until the end.

With this resolution, I would have my babies. Yes, my first pre-natal visit gave me the biggest shock of my life, I was carrying twins.

TWINS!

How could that be? I was told by the doctor in LA that I was expecting a baby, how did I end up with twins? I was still reeling from the news. How was that possible? There were several scenarios offered by my OB. If an ultrasound was not performed then, the blood test may be inconclusive as far as the number of fetuses in my womb. Even if an ultrasound had been performed, should one of the babies have been more active than the other, the possibility of the other one remaining undetected was still probable during the first trimester. All the while I had been torturing myself about bringing a life, a baby, into this world. Now, I would have two instead.

My head was spinning uncontrollably; I wasn't ready for this big piece of news at all. I clutched at my chest like it was going to explode. Several feelings washed over me at the same time, I felt fear and happiness. As tears came freely and openly, I felt an instant connection between myself and my unborn children. A fierce and determined emotion washed over me, I truly loved them and would do everything for them. It was a delayed reaction on my part, I realized. I had been hiding behind my fear and doubts from the very beginning, and I almost missed the most important thing of all. The pure enjoyment and blessing of being a mother.

My brain couldn't process the information right away. My gynecologist had to shake me a few times, afraid that I had gone into shock. I had been plagued by torturous thoughts regarding my pregnancy and the life the babies and I would lead.

Now, there were two souls that I will bring forth in this world. I felt like a soldier thrust into the battlefield armed only with a pistol with a few bullets left. I would surely go down, but not without a fight. If there was anything left in me, I would go down with guns drawn and would keep firing until the last bullet had been fired.

I was mentally drained from searching for any possible solutions for them, at that point, I wasn't thinking of myself anymore. They would have a shot at a fairly good life. I would have two unsuspecting souls depending on me, two innocent beings that needed me to be strong for them. I welcomed the news like a blunt dagger twisted into my heart. Blunt enough for me to live through it, but the wound would be unbearable, and when it healed, and indeed it would, the scar would always remind me of my failure and shortcomings.

Things never happened the way I planned them, or maybe in my case, the way I envisioned it. Early in my third trimester, I developed Gestational Diabetes and had to be on bed rest. Things just went from bad to worse for me financially. A leave of absence was granted at work but I wondered for how long. I had planned to go back to school but that would have to be on hold. School would just have to wait; it wouldn't be a possibility in the near future anymore. The whole ordeal scared me half to death, why were these things happening to me?

Crying had been my only outlet, I had no one to talk to. This was the solitary activity that I had indulged myself. It was a great release and I had no audience. I would call my cousin Judith but I didn't want to burden her with the problems I created for myself. She knew where I was but I didn't mention anything about my present lot in life. She hadn't met Jason which was probably a good thing. The few times I planned for them to meet, something came up and she couldn't make it.

That was when Carlisle came up to me outside the hospital. He said that he had heard me crying and came to see if he could be of any help.

As wary as I had been with strangers, his kind eyes and gentle voice made me talk about my problems as freely as I wanted to be. All the angst, fear and uncertainties that I kept bottled up spilled out in a manner of minutes. He just listened the whole time and saved his questions and advice 'til I was done. Oh, it was such a great relief to be able to talk about it with someone. With anyone.

Carlisle didn't judge me, nor did he make me feel diminutive for the decisions that I had made in my life. He just sat next to me, listening to my ramblings.

I could see in his eyes that he understood what I was going through. He had the kindest eyes I've ever seen. The color of the sunset tinged with rivulets of amber, his eyes were mesmerizing.

He offered to help me out after hearing my horrid story, he and his wife could help with the babies once I delivered. As heartfelt as the offer sounded, I wouldn't want to burden him or his wife with my problems. He asked me what my options were. There weren't many at that time.

Carlisle introduced me to one of the most wonderful woman I had the pleasure to meet, his wife Esme. She embraced me for the very first time and I knew that I had made life-long friends in them.

Esme became my birthing partner. She huffed and puffed with me as I went through my labor pains. She held my hands in a tender way every time a contraction hit. Touching her made me miss my mother even more. She gave soothing words of encouragement. There were a few instances though that she had to flee the room with some stupid excuse of getting nauseated, cupping her mouth like she was holding something back, but stayed with me through my whole ordeal of labor and delivery.

Words were not enough to describe the way I felt when I saw Danica for the first time. She came out screaming and wailing like a church bell, announcing her arrival to the world. Her eyes were open, seeming alert and checking out her environment already. My eyes were filled with tears of joy. I could feel that she would be a strong character. Her blonde hair her glistened under the light, she was perfect, my little Bambina.

Jeremiah came three minutes later, not to be outdone by his older sister, he was spunky, but a bit quieter than his sister. He had my brown eyes and his hair was golden brown. He was as beautiful as his sister. I now have a man in my life. My twins were perfectly healthy. I breathed a sigh of relief upon the pronouncement that they are well and healthy.

Life with the twins was a big daily challenge, from feeding, diaper changing and burping. Esme and Carlisle came to visit almost every day. Esme would spend time with us since Carlisle's duties at the hospital were terribly demanding. The look in Esme's eyes told me that she was glad for the chance to care and hold the babies. From what I could gather in our conversations, she had adoptive children, for she could not conceive anymore. I didn't press for details sense that her hurt went deeper. She loved her adopted kids as her own. She and Carlisle had adopted five children.

Returning back to work was not easy, money wasn't easy. My paycheck barely made ends meet despite the food stamps that I was receiving. Finding a babysitter proved difficult without enough money to afford it. Our neighbor, Mrs. Wilson, didn't complain at first but she needed the money too and the time came when she had to take other babysitting job.

Countless times I reported late for work because I couldn't find anyone to watch the kids. Esme was always offering to help but I felt that I had been burdening them with my problems. I lost my job as a dishwasher one day and that was the last straw for me.

I couldn't handle looking at my children and not knowing where I would get the money to buy their milk and diapers. I had a feeling that we would end up in the streets if I didn't do anything quick.

I thought I could handle our deplorable condition, but I got scared. I had never felt so helpless and hopeless in my life and I was afraid that I was dragging my babies down with me. I had to make a decision, fast.

I called Esme and Carlisle for help. That was the last time I saw them and the babies. I asked them for one last favor, to drive me to Los Angeles to drop the twins off at my parents. I needed to make sure that they were going to be alright. My parents would do the right thing and I believed that they would not turn the babies away.

I realized that I was a coward for doing this, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place and I needed to make a decision no matter what it would cost me later. My heart was breaking as I packed their things but I feel that this was the right thing to do.

Carlisle and Esme didn't say anything, they didn't have to. I could still remember the quiet sadness in their eyes when I told them what I intended to do. The drive to LA was spent quietly as I gazed in Danica and Jeremiah's faces with grief and sadness.

I didn't even have the heart to see my parents. I couldn't even bear the thought of how they would look at me for what I had done and was about to do.

Esme and Carlisle took them to my parent's house as I waited in the car. I left a note giving their names with a promise to call and check on them every day. Hopefully, my parents would someday forgive me for every single heartache I'd caused them.

Carlisle got me a job as a housekeeper at the Rehabilitation center as soon as we got back. He was friends with Mark who had interviewed me and promised that as soon as a clerical position was available, he would offer the position to me.

Every penny that I made from worked was wired to the twins. I didn't care if I barely had enough left for myself. As much as I would have wanted them with me, I could sleep well at night knowing that they had a roof over their heads and that they were being well cared for by people who would love them as much as I would.

Missing them was the worst part in all of this. The ache had been unbearable as the days passed, the nagging longing to hold them in my arms, to kiss them and to be with them.

Bella struggled to keep her panic in check as she finished telling Edward the events leading to her present state, she had made bad decisions in the past and the constant conflicting mindset whether giving up her kids to her parents, even temporarily, was the right decision she had made. Difficult as it was to relive the past, she was relieved that she finally had the chance to tell Edward about her children and her past.

Her every day living was constantly clouded with the thoughts of her kids, the twins that she had to give up so they would have a solid shot at a decent and normal life.

Edward held Bella as a she sobbed for what seemed to be a long time. Her small frame rocked as the memory of her children tortured her. She kept telling herself that it was the right decision to make at that time, some days she would ask herself, was it really?

Edward knew this all along, having heard it from Carlisle's mind and now Bella's. He was just astounded how small the world really was. His parents had met Bella a year before? He could have met her sooner?

Bella was the one they were speaking of, the girl that they had befriended. She was the lost soul that they were worried about and the mother of the twins that Esme had always raved about?

The world was indeed small, he thought. He was contented with the fact that fate brought them to each other's arms in this small world. He silently vowed to himself that he would reunite Bella with her children. This would be the mission of his existence.

Edward waited until Bella's hiccupping stopped, he didn't dare say anything for fear of getting Bella crying over again. He just stroked her back tenderly and held her close for comfort. But there was still one thing he wanted to know, and that was the children's father. Bella seemed to have been guarding her thoughts when it came to him for he had not heard her think of him at all. There were a few instances when her thoughts would drift to him and she would abruptly stop herself.

"Bella love, are you okay?" he tilted her face to him so he could see her eyes which were red and puffy from crying. He could only sympathized with Bella, he knew that it was difficult telling him her story, it was like salting a wound that is still in the process of healing.

Bella looked at him with pain etched in her eyes, her sobbing had been reduced to a silent muffled noise. She merely nodded and wrapped her arms on Edward's waist as if hanging on to dear life.

"I would like to hear about their father," he probed tentatively, not entirely sure if Bella was ready to talk about him.

Bella started sobbing again, this time Edward sensed a mixed amount of anger, fear and pain in her. Her answer were almost incoherent, "He didn't know I was pregnant when I left him."

Words came in torrents as she spilled the memories of physical and verbal abuse that Jason had inflicted upon her. The recollection brought some bitter feelings of dread and fear, surfacing with energized force that she had tried very hard to conceal. Bella couldn't control herself any longer, she wept in Edward's arms as the outpouring of emotions completely took over.

For the first time in his life, Edward felt anger like he was going to explode. Hearing Bella's guarded thoughts finally opened the flood gates of her life of misery with Jason. He found his hand clenching into a fist behind Bella. What kind of a low-life asshole would beat up a woman?

One look at Edward's livid face told her the fury that was brewing inside. Edward tried keep his composure around Bella guarded, a sudden hysteria engulfed him, and he could feel the rage building up within him. He would kill any bastard who would dare touch Bella again.

"You were lucky when you left at the time you did. He could've killed you," he said after he regained enough control of his emotions, his anger simmering. He got up and walked to the window, gathering himself together. The mere thought of Jason treating Bella in a brutal way made him taste blood.

Bella merely nodded in agreement. She didn't want to think about Jason anymore. She was done with him and their life together.

Edward looked at Bella knowing what she silently asked for.

"We won't talk about him past this day. You have my word on it Bella."

**~*~*~*~*~*A/N: Bella's POV was my way of letting Edward and you, the readers see what happened to Bella and her twins. How she came to her decision of leaving them with her parents and how she met Carlisle and Esme. So much pain and suffering on her part. Sooooooo, what do you think of this chapter? Leave me some love by leaving a review. Thanks again for reading!~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	11. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Teaser

Within a few minutes, Carlisle burst in the study with Esme close on his heels, wearing worried expressions synonymous to being the doting parents that they were. Bella and Edward were already seated on the sofa, anxiously waiting for whatever Carlisle's wisdom and expertise could impart.

With a brief nod, Carlisle turned on the Tiffany floor lamp and gestured for Bella to come over to the examination table. Sliding the stethoscope in place, he waited until Bella climbed on the table and sat. "Let me have a look at you."

Bella looked very much as bewildered as Edward, who despite Esme's urging to relax, couldn't seem to stay put. He hovered next to Bella as Carlisle moved the round metal object over her chest. The blank look in his face didn't give anything away.

"Can you open your mouth for me please?" As Bella did as she was told, Carlisle took a quick peek using a tongue depressor. Not saying anything, he moved over to his cabinet where his medical equipment was kept. He retrieved a needle, a tube and a rubber tourniquet. "I will draw some blood and will analyze them myself. This might take a few hours, depending on who's on staff tonight. I will call you right away to let you know what I found out."

"Bella nodded, looking dazed. Carlisle wrapped the rubber around her arm, and instantly, a vein prominently appeared. Without wasting time, he pushed the needle in roughly and heard Esme gasped from where she stood. Edward took one-step forward, but Carlisle shook his head to keep Edward from interfering.

"Done…that didn't hurt, did it? Bella shook her head and before she could get off the table, Edward took her hands in his.

"Dad, not considering the results of the blood, do you have any idea what Bella may be experiencing?"

**If you want to read the rest of the chapter- you can find it here:**

http (:) /freewritersandreaders . ning . com

I actively have my own group there where all my stories are posted in one place. Secure a membership and tell them I sent you. As soon as your membership is accepted, find me here:

http (:) /freewritersandreaders . ning group/lfc-hotstuff-s-stories

You will get alerts once I post new stories and chapters. It's easy to navigate the site and the only place where you'll find my stories.

(Don't forget to remove the spaces and parentheses when copying into address bar!)


End file.
